Stolen Moments
by TPolTucker
Summary: James and Allison are married and she is head of the hospital. They are happy with their life. Second chapter has graphic scenes in it. New twist added to story. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stolen Moments

Pairing: Wilson/Cameron

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17 in some scenes

Summary: Alison and James find their love for one another on a bad day at hospital, and have to hide it from everyone for the time being.

Nope, don't own them, and would love to though, But, nope. All OC is mine though.

It was a dreary day at The Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. When Dr. Alison Cameron had arrived, the weather was perfect, not a cloud in the sky. When ten o'clock rolled around, the storm clouds thundered in. The time of year was an indicator as to it being Hurricane Season. There were reports of Hurricane Pamela being on the rampage throughout the eastern seaboard. Alison had thought that Pamela would dissipate before she got up this far, but her thoughts were ripped from her head when she heard that Pamela was gaining speed the more she pounded the Eastern states. Alison stayed, holed up, in the Diagnostics conference room all morning hearing and seeing the damage wrecked out by the hurricane. _Clinic duty be damned, _she thought, when she saw the news.

"Cameron, what are you doing in here? All of us are in the cafeteria riding out the storm."

"Foreman, I don't need a babysitter, so you can go back down there and tell House that I am fine and don't worry about me."

"House wasn't the one asking about you."

"You can tell Chase that he is being paranoid."

"Wasn't Chase either."

"That leaves only four other people, Cuddy would only ask to where I was and leave it at that, Stacy couldn't care less, she is on her own warpath to get House back, Wilson would only show friendly concern towards me, and you, well, you know that I am still alive and kicking, along with being alright, so go tell everybody that I am fine, and will show up when I want to. If you need to tell anybody where I am, tell Cuddy or Wilson, don't want the other ones knowing my whereabouts."

"Ok, if you feel the need, that's where we all will be."

"Thanks Eric, I appreciate it."

With that, Eric left the room to relay the news. When he arrived in the cafeteria without Alison, Wilson was instantly concerned. He walked up to Eric with a look of worry on his already ashen face.

"Don't worry Dr. Wilson, she is fine and in the Diagnostics ward. She won't leave the room at all."

"Thanks Eric, I appreciate it."

"That's exactly what Cameron told me right before I left. If she doesn't come down by lunch time, go on up and let her know your concerns. I know that you feel more than friendship towards her, and applaud you for it. You are a much better catch for her than Dr. House ever could be."

"Sounds like a good idea. Thanks Eric, what would I do without someone here to state the obvious? Don't answer that. I don't think she would want me at all, I am not even done with my third divorce yet. She would think lowly of me if I did let her know how I feel about her. I don't think I could take that kind of rejection."

"The only way to find out is to be open about yourself to the person you care the most for. Alison had poured her heart out to Dr. House and look where it got her? She is a wreck of course, not any better that Stacy showed up, but at least she had the guts to let House know how she felt about him. She is long over him now, so there is no problem there as far as competition between you two for her attentions. But she may think that she is cheating. Since she was married before, herself. Her husband died of course at a real early age due to cancer. Don't feel bad for her at all, she only told me this on one of our many nights out after a very stressful case to relieve our tensions at a bar."

"Wow, you are pretty insightful Eric. I will let her know today if she don't come down here for lunch, I will take something up to her."

"Good, now I need to get back over there and see to the fight that is about to ensue between House and Chase, looks like they are bickering about Chases' heritage again."

James stood there and watched Eric walk over to referee the fight that did in fact ensue between House and Chase over whether or not Chase was British or Australian. Cuddy and Stacy were off at another table chatting about hospital affairs and the latest lawsuits while taking occasional glances at House and his two ducklings. When noon finally did arrive, Cameron was still nowhere to be seen. So James took it upon himself to buy four lunches of the same thing, two for him and two for her, and take them up to the Diagnostics department. Once he got there, he had noticed that Alison was asleep on Houses' recliner in his office. James walked into the conference room and set the food down on the table. He then walked quietly over to the door leading into Greg's office, and just stood there, watching her. After about ten minutes of admiring her beauty while she slept, James got the courage to open the door to the office and walk up to her. Once he was standing in front of her, he kneeled and started to caress her hair. Alison stirred in her sleep and nuzzled into the caress. James then started to run his fingers over her cheek and down her neck. Alison started to wake up and made a murmur of delight. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to find the hand belonging to James.

"Dr. Wilson, what are you doing?"

"I...I wanted to wake you up and let you know that I brought you some lunch, since it is a little after noon."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. How are things down in the cafeteria?"

"When I left, Foreman was refereeing the fight that House and Chase were having."

"The heritage thing again?"

"Yes."

"Well, where is that lunch you got for me, I am starved."

Alison got up and James took her into the conference room where the sandwiches, fruit, Coke, and salads were. They sat down and ate every bite and drank the last drop from the sodas. When they were done, they just sat there contemplating what to say to each other. James was the first to speak.

"The reason why I woke you up the way I did is because I have feelings for you, very strong ones. I only realized it recently when you came to help me out in the Oncology ward. The parents to that patient would have broken down completely if it weren't for you. You helped them through the roughest spot in their life when they lost their daughter. I know it had to have been hard for you, to do what you did, but I am forever grateful that you did. It made me realize that I started to have more than friend-like feelings for you. You may not share it, but I am glad that you let me express myself."

"Dr. Wilson..."

"James, call me James, Alison."

"...James, I don't know what to say. I had always thought that I could break the wall House had built around himself, get him to realize that others do care for him, but I was oh so wrong to try. You have been the only one to understand him. For that, I am glad that you are a friend of his, and have stayed around as long as you have. I guess I have started to feel something more than friendship towards you as well."

While Alison was saying all of this, James had moved his hands so they were both holding onto Alison's. After Alison got done, James got up and walked around the table to where she sat, and grabbed her hands again to have her stand up. When she did, James embraced her. They each had pain to wrack out and joy in knowing that the other shared the same feelings. When the embrace was done, James lifted Alison's chin and gave her a gentle kiss filled with a promise of more to come. After a while, they both needed air, and broke apart.

"Once my divorce is final, we need to go out and celebrate. I can't wait to show you how much I care about you and want you in my life."

"Yes we will. Why don't we go down and see if the fight is over now?"

"Fine by me, lets."


	2. Chapter 2

You already know the disclaimer

When James and Alison arrived in the cafeteria, House and Chase were wrapping up their argument. Foreman was the first to notice their appearance. He got up from the table and walked over to them.

"You have nothing to fear as far as me spilling the beans, I will keep my mouth shut if you two talked things through and are seeing each other."

"Thanks again Eric, I don't know what I would have done if Alison had rejected me."

"You would have gone straight to House and poured your heart out on what a ruthless bitch I am, then gone home to drown your sorrows every night til you died a lonely old man."

"Jeez, already got my life planned out for me?"

"No, just the old man part."

"Oh, well, for the time being, how is my life planning going?"

"With me as the coordinator? It is going the way it's supposed to."

"I will let you two talk this over."

"Sorry Eric, we are done, lead the way over to the table."

Eric wove his way through the throng of tables to where everybody was sitting. James and Alison were stealing glances at each other from the corner of their eyes. When they reached the table, James took his customary seat by Greg, while Alison sat in between Chase and Foreman, so their wouldn't be any rise in suspicion.

"You missed a great argument Jimmy."

"Well, it wouldn't have been an argument if you would just lay off about where I was born."

"As I mentioned before, you put the Queen on your money, you are British, not Australian."

"Our culture is far different than England or Britains. We in all honestly have a more barbaric way of doing things than they do."

"No argument there."

"Guys, let's drop this, and find something else to talk about."

"I agree Cameron, how is the hurricane coming along?"

"The weather will only be getting worse Eric, so we should be able to either get back to work without a hitch, or end up going and finding rooms to sleep in for the night, since we won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Well, thanks for that bit of information Cameron, I am going to find myself a room and stake claim to it before anybody else does. Anyone care to join me so they can find themselves a room to claim for the time being?"

"I will go with you Dr. Wilson. I don't know about you guys, since I know that House here will be in his office more than likely overnight. See you in a bit."

Alison got up and followed James out of the room. When they got clear of the doors, they immediately were in each others arms, mouths smashed against one another. In between kisses they uttered sweet nothings to each other. After a couple minutes of this, Alison broke the kiss for sure.

"We need to find a room and quick, James, my libido is going into overdrive here, and needs to be sated. You have any prescription for it?"

"I think I do. Follow me."

They walked hand-in-hand to the OB ward of the hospital. Wandered around for a bit and finally found a room with a pretty good sized bed in it, and set their lab coats with their names visible on by the door after they closed to stake claim to the room. Once this was done, they were back at each other. James grabbed Alison and brought her to the bed, where he proceeded to undress her while she made quick work of divesting James of his clothes. When this was achieved, James laid Alison down on the soft bed, and started to kiss her, gently this time, being careful not to bruise her lips, then he trailed down her cheek to her neck, then lower still until he caught her left breast in his mouth. He started to suckle her breast while kneading the other one. After a couple minutes, he switched, making sure they both got equal attention. Lower still his hands and mouth roamed. When he reached her navel, he darted his tongue in and out of it a few times, eliciting a moan from Alison. She tried to get him to stop this torture and fuck her already, but he wanted to take his time, and make it last. He finally reached her nether regions. James spread her labia apart with his fingers and admired her womb. After a few seconds of looking, James started to rub his fingers over her clit and opening, then he lowered his face into her, and started to lick the opening. This nearly drove Alison over the hill. She had to concentrate real hard not to come right then and there. James started to get a good speed going, alternating between plunging his tongue into her and stroking her.

"Oh god James, I can't take anymore of this, fuck me now!"

"Your wish is my command my love."

James then got up and laid himself down and brought Alison on top of him, and guided his rock hard shaft into her hot, wet, entrance. He then plunged in with one swift thrust upward. Alison cried out at this, and started to set a slow, torturous rhythm. They wanted to prolong it as long as possible, but their passion for one another overruled time, and were quickly done, each screaming the others name. Alison collapsed on top of James' chest and fell asleep in his arms. James then, followed suit. After a couple hours of sleeping, they woke up and he was still firmly embedded inside her. James flipped her over and fucked her good and hard. Afterwards they went into the bathroom and showered together, and made love yet again. They both got dressed, and left the room, still marked as theirs, in search of food.


	3. Chapter 3

It was two weeks after Hurricane Pamela ravaged the Eastern seaboard. Two weeks of pure bliss for both James and Allison. Two weeks that would inevitably be a long future of happiness or a life of hell. Today was the day they decided to finally step out of the shadows and tell everybody that they were an item and planned to be so for a long time to come.

"I am glad we decided to be open to everyone today James."

"Me too Ali, but I am worried about Greg though. He will likely drown his sorrows and double his dosage of Vicodin when we tell him, because he won't have me to lean on so much anymore when he has problems with everyone, including you, along with life in general. I have been trying to equal out my time between the two of you out of work. I know that you understand this completely, and always will, but Greg on the other hand, won't stand for it. If it is alright with you, I have made reservations for everyone at The Biltmore to let them know?"

"Yes that is fine with me. Will give me the chance to show off my new dress that I bought. I know that everyone will be fine with us as a couple, and will understand completely when we do break this to House, if you want to spend a bit more time with him, but, please, don't make it a habit of doing so, he will take advantage of it, and insist that you hang out with him more often than you should and end up disregarding me altogether. I don't know if I could stand it if you did. I thought that Greg was the guy for me, had my heart so set on the match, that I nearly overshadowed you, the true love of my life. I know I don't deserve you, but, please, give me a chance to show you that we could last?"

"No, you don't deserve me, as I don't deserve you. But we fit together. Greg will get over it, eventually. Now why don't we get ready for work, and head in. I am eager to get this day done and over with. I still have some things to teach you."

"Teach me? Oh, please, no more Hebrew? No more Jewish holidays or anything like that?"

"No, it has nothing to do with any of that..." waggles his eyebrows "but, now that you mention it..."

"Oh no you don't." Allison ran screaming down the hall with James hot on her trail. When he caught up to her, Allison was about to run into her bedroom and slam the door shut on him, when he grabbed hold of her, and slammed her against the wall and proceeded to punish her for running away on him.

"You know the punishment for running away on me."

"Yes I did, didn't know any other way to get you to make love to me without spelling it out to you."

"Good girl, now show me how you plan to apologize."

After they were done, shower taken, dressed, and breakfast eaten, they drove, in separate cars to work, her in a bright red 2002 Chrysler Sebring JXI convertible, him in a silver 2005 Chrysler 300C. James wanted a brand new Dodge Charger Daytona, but it didn't seem practical for the line of work he does. Sure he could easily afford the payments and the insurance, tax, and tags. But it would have been to flashy for him, so he went with the 300C instead, roomier, classier. Allison went with the Sebring convertible for the usual chick reason for getting one. She always wanted a convertible, and found the Sebring to be the most popular one ever sold, and figured they were the "IN" car, so she bought one. It was easily priced, tax, tags and insurance were reasonable. They had arrived within a couple minutes of each other. Allison went to park in the general employee parking, while James went to park in his reserved spot. He would have to talk to Cuddy after tonight to see about getting Allison a spot right next to or very close by his. Of course right after he got parked and got his briefcase and jacket, Greg came up and parked next to him in his spot.

"You know you are going to kill yourself before you have a chance to fully appreciate that 'Vette?"

"Right, just like you told me that taking too much Vicodin would do the same thing? Don't believe you anymore Jimmy."

"Oh cut the crap. I have reservations at The Biltmore, 7:30 tonight for everyone. Bring a date if you want."

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, just wanted to give everyone a chance to get away from work for a while, and concentrate on other things. If you want to talk about work while there, be my guest, but I will expect you there tonight."

"Why is it that I have to park in the bumfuck nowhere while you two get the good spots?"

"We have more important roles in this establishment than you do."

"Touching Greg. I think you know the reason why Dr. Cameron."

"Yes, unfortunately I do, Dr. Wilson. I hate it. Oh well, at least I get my exercise, walking that far to get into the building and that much farther to get to my car to get home."

All three walked in companionable silence to the building. Once they got there, James went one way with a wink to Allison while her and House went to the diagnostics ward to ready themselves for the day. Allison walked over to the kitchenette area and started the coffee before she went to sort out Houses' mail and email. The coffee was just getting ready to drink when Chase and Foreman came into the room. It was Chases turn for breakfast, so he brought in Burger King drive-thru. Everybody dug in while they were going through their previous case and how they could have diagnosed the symptoms quicker and found better treatments. After breakfast was done, Chase and Allison went down for their obligatory two hours of clinic duty. Meanwhile, James was sorting through his mail and going through past patient records and new ones. It took him about an hour to do this, and after he was done, he went into the Oncology ward to see his patients. He spent a good deal of the morning in his ward, speaking to concerned parents and harmlessly flirting with the nurses. He knew that Allison wouldn't mind him doing so. They both had to keep to themselves until their relationship was out in the open. Thank god he only had to wait 8 hours to do so.

"Dr. Wilson to exam room 3 for a consult, Dr. Wilson, exam room 3 for a consult."

Great, House is the only one to page him for a consult, but, he thought, House isn't in the clinic right now. Not the time of day for him to be in there. That only left one other person. Allison. He flew out of the ward and to the elevator in record time. When he got down on the first floor, and walked into the clinic, it was bare. He casually walked into exam room 3 and closed the door. Once he did, he was grabbed from behind and hauled to the exam bed, and ravished on the spot.

"I missed you, so the only way to get you was to page you down here."

"Damn woman, should have just came to my office and paged me on my pager. It would have been better that way."

"Yea, but I know you keep that thing on silent, because of House. I wanted to get your attention."

"Well, you have it now, what are you going to do with it?"

"Oh I have my ideas..."

They spent the rest of the morning in that exam room, showing each other how much love they had for the other. Once noon rolled around, they walked to the cafeteria to have lunch. They strolled in and waited in line to be served. When they got their food and paid for it, they walked over to a table and sat down. While they were eating their lunch, Foreman, and Chase came up to them and joined in. Foreman gave Allison and James a conspiratory wink, while Chase rambled on about the latest case they were working on.

"Why don't all of you come to The Biltmore tonight at 7:30? I have a table reserved for everybody there, so we could all unwind from our stressful week."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, free food is always a good thing."

"I'd be honored to come."

"Sure, Dr. Wilson, I would love to come"

"Great, now all I have to do is get Cuddy to join in, and we are all set. See you all then."

With that, James left and when he was behind Chase, he gave Allison a wink and then lipped _I love you_ to her. The afternoon went off without a hitch. No new cases to work on, so everybody was in the clinic doing their civic duty to the hospital. Cuddy had readily agreed to appear at the dinner that James was hosting. Everybody's going to be there, so all there is now is to let everyone know about his relationship with Allison. _Oh god, I hope I am doing the right thing here._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer is as follows

Don't own them, but would love too. OC is mine. And to answer your questions, yes, James' divorce was finalized in those two weeks. He is a free man to openly court Allison, and propose marriage to her.

On with the story...

"I am telling you, we should have gone in one car, since we will likely be leaving in one."

"James, this is better. That way when you arrive, alone, House wouldn't be none the wiser til we tell him."

"I understand that, and sorry to want to argue with you on it. You might want to slow down there, might get a ticket."

"I am not driving any faster than you are, so can it."

"Yes dear."

"Thank you. I wonder how Chase and Cuddy are going to react when we tell them as well?"

"They will likely be the way Foreman is about us, Cuddy will likely already know and just say "it's about time you guys told us," like she would have already known. Where the hell did you go? You were right in front of me, and now you're not."

"If you were paying any attention, you would know that you missed the turn, take the next intersection, you will only be a minute behind me when I pull up."

"Damn, you got me distracted, good thing though, wouldn't want to pull up at the same time."

"Exactly. I am disconnecting and will be inside waiting for you at the table."

"Alright, see you in a few my love."

"Yes you will."

The speaker phones were disconnected as Allison pulled into the parking lot, and James was still in the process of showing up. Allison walked into the restaurant, told the Maitre D what table she was going to be sitting at, and he led her to the back of the dinning room. Once she was seated, a waitress came up and asked what she wanted to drink as she was handed a menu.

"Merlot will be fine thanks. Would you please bring the best you have, and leave the bottle?"

"Sure ma'am."

"Thank you."

The waitress walked off to get the items in question. House decided to take this time to show up, and sat himself down. He gave her the lookover, and the waitress came back with the Merlot and a glass for Allison.

"Good choice Cameron, but I will take a vodka sour please."

"Yes sir."

"Plan on getting yourself wasted Cameron?"

"Lay off the cynicism House, and just enjoy one evening with friends and colleagues?"

"You wouldn't like me when I am normal, everybody would think something is wrong."

"Maybe it's about time you start acting like everybody else. You don't have to do it everyday, but once in a while, be like everybody else."

"Oh alright, for you, for tonight, I will be a good boy and keep my tongue in check."

"Thank you House, it means a lot to me."

"What means a lot to you?" Chase said as he came up to sit down, looking at both Cameron and his boss with a quizzical eye.

"I was just explaining to Cameron that I was going to be a good boy tonight."

"Ha ha, tell me another one, House, being good? That's a riot."

"Chase, please, this is an evening planned by Dr. Wilson, don't spoil it."

"Yes mommy."

All of who they were waiting for were, James, Eric and Lisa. _What the hell is taking you so long to get here?_ Allison thought. _I will send him a text to get his ass here to save me._ So she sent one discreetly to his cell with the message, H&R here, save me! She got, in prkng lot, be in 2 mins back. After the messages were sent, Lisa and Eric walked in together. Chase and House got up when Lisa came to the table to show respect for her. Once they were seated, and their drinks ordered, Allison got the message, hall now on her cell, so she got up, and instantly, House, Chase and Foreman were standing.

"Be right back, have to freshen myself up."

She made her way through the tables and into the hall, once she got out of the dinning room area, and walked around a bit to see if she could find James, and a hand shot out of a doorway and grabbed her. She squealed as she was hauled against James' chest and her mouth crushed against his. This went on for a couple minutes. When the kiss was done, and breaths were caught, James spoke first.

"I missed not having you in my presence, I needed that kiss."

"Well, went about it the right way, now I really do need to freshen up before I go back to the table."

"Hurry up, we need to get the show on the road, I can't wait for tonight."

"I will be as quick as I can, now go, House promised to be good tonight for yours and my benefit."

"Oh really? He must still be hung up on you a bit if he made that kind of promise."

"Yes, he did, go, sit down, be there in a minute or two."

Allison went to the powder room to reapply her lip gloss. As she was doing this, James went into the dinning room to sit down. He chose the seat between Chase and Allison. As promised, a minute later, Allison came back, and the men, once again stood up for her as she sat down. Lisa sat on the other side of Allison, then it was Foreman and House. Lisa had leaned over to whisper _I know about you and James _in Allison's ear. While the guys were chatting about work, and sports, Lisa and Allison had a text chat back and forth on how Cuddy knew about them. Other than the fact that Lisa knew everything that went on at Hospital, it was the subtle notions and actions that tipped her off. This is why the dinner is going on? To let the others know? Cuddy had sent to Ali. Ali replied back Foreman knows, but yes this is why the dinner. To Cuddy.

During all this, the waitress came back for the food orders. Once they were taken, and sent back to get made, the conversations were resumed. The men talked more of sports and where they all could watch The Superbowl at. They had all agreed that James' place was the best for the game and made plans to be there to watch it. Their food had arrived, and everybody dug in. It took them about close to twenty minutes to finish their meals, once this was done, and the settings were cleared, so it was just the drink glasses and them, James broached the real reason why they were all gathered there.

"I take it you guys are enjoying this night off from work, and from thinking about things that would give you an immense headache and a sleepless night?"

A round of "hell yeah's" were shared.

"Good, because I have something I need to tell you all." James looked over at Allison, and she gave him a wink to let him know that it was alright to tell everyone. James then took a deep breath, and uttered the most earthshattering words to Dr. Gregory House that anybody could ever do. "I have been seeing Allison for a few weeks and tonight I wanted all of you present when I do this." James then grabbed Allison's hand and kneeled in front of here, as he was doing this, he grabbed a small black, square, velvet box out of his pocket. He lifted it up to Allison's lap, and she was speechless. "Allison, you have made me the happiest man alive by accepting things about me that my previous mistakes never thought to understand. You have opened up the lighter side of myself, and helped me to better understand everyone present. I ask you to accept my proposal to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Everyone was shell shocked. Foreman and Cuddy recovered quickly and each had a genuine, knowing smile on their faces. Chase looked like he just saw The Ring 2, while, House on the other hand, was, to put it mildly, seething with jealous rage towards his best friend.

"Oh god James, I knew you loved me, but I never knew that you wanted to marry me. Of course my answer is YES. Yes I will marry you James."


	5. Chapter 5

So apparently I have been getting the hits, but no reviews yet. Maybe I should put some confrontation between a few characters into the mix to get the reviews, don't matter if it's flames or raves. Hope who all have read my story so far are interested in continuing with it. Everything that is big name wise, is not mine, don't own them, won't own them, so don't sue. All OC is though.

Work was a living hell when Allison walked in a few days later, after the proposal dinner. Sure, there were congratulations and well wishes from the entire staff of the hospital, but, the one person she thought would understand, was being a bastard towards her, even more so than normal. He gave her the menial jobs reserved for Chase. It was around noon that she got fed up with it, and went in search of her fiancee. James was in the clinic finishing up with a patient when she arrived. From her expression, he knew that House was being and ass, and ushered her into the exam room. Once he got the door closed and turned the light outside on to let the attending doctors and nurses know the room was occupied, he turned around and asked what was wrong.

"Oh it's House. He must be jealous or something about us, because he is giving me Chases' usual jobs. I thought he would be ok with this. Since he never showed any interest in me at all beyond our dates, I got over him and found someone better, you. I don't know if he has any feelings at all towards me. If he does, then oh god, we are in for quite the time. He doesn't seem the kind to get over things real quick."

"No, he never does get over things in a timely manner like the rest of us. I wasn't going to say anything about this, but apparently Stacy's husband has some problems and only House can diagnose it. I was on my way actually to his office to let him know about a good case for all of you to work on. Maybe, just maybe, keeping his ex-girlfriend around will get him thinking straight enough to lay off you for quite some time. I don't want you backing out of our wedding. I love you too much to loose you, especially to Greg's selfishness."

"Oh don't worry, you won't loose me at all, after I had just found the true love of my life. I never realized that it would be with an older man with whom I work with. At least having you on the board here has some perks. I wonder how missed we would be if we didn't show ourselves for quite some time?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I haven't had my physical done for quite some time, I need it updated."

"Well, as a doctor, I can perform it for you if you like?"

"Oh yes you are. And it will be a long physical at that too now won't it?"

With that, Allison grabbed James' lab coat collar and pulled him to her. She crushed her mouth against his, in an urgent kiss that promised of more to come later. They took their time divesting each other of their clothes. They wanted this moment to last as long as possible. They kissed and caressed the other's body, and when it came time for the conjugation to commence, their pagers and the intercom went off.

"Dr.'s Wilson and Cameron to the diagnostics ward. Dr.'s Wilson and Cameron to the diagnostics ward."

"Ugh, the nerve of him, he must know what we were doing."

"He always seems to know, must have been outside the room, listening in."

"House? In the clinic? Willingly? Give me a break!"

"You got a point Ali. Going to have to keep an eye out for things like this, until we are married. Then he can't do a damn thing to you, since you are going to be married to a member of the board. He could fire you from his ward, but he can't fire you and expect you to leave the hospital and never come back to work here."

"Good point. Now lets get going before we get another page?"

"Oh alright."

They got themselves dressed, and walked out of the room and the clinic to the elevator. Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Stacy in the lobby, but still headed for the elevator. Once they were in, they were back at each other. This time it was just an immense make out session. When their floor doors opened, they turned to see Greg House standing there watching them with contempt in his eyes.

"About time you guys got here, been waiting for forever. I hear you got a case for us Jimmy?"

"Damn, word travels fast around here. Just get the damn thing and you already know about it?"

"Yea, well, hand the file over, need to see if it's worthy to be a House case."

James handed the folder over to Greg. Greg then scanned the file, charts, and records. Once he was finished, he looked up, and had an almost giddy look on his face.

"Get him in here, this seems like a good one."

"Ok, I will make the necessary calls to get him admitted to our ward. James, would you mind getting me numbers for the previous hospitals and doctors as well, so I can get a more thorough background check on him?"

"Sure Ali, will do. Greg, I think there is someone in the lobby that you should really see."

"Who?"

"I am not going into detail right now, just go down there and see for yourself."

James ushered Allison into the diagnostics conference room after saying this, and shut the door. Once inside, and noticing that they were the only ones in the room, James opened up.

"I saw Stacy in the lobby when we were headed for the elevators. I know why she's here and don't think it's a coincidence that I got her husbands file for Greg. She wanted Greg to work on him and found the only way she could do so, would be through me. I hope he don't blame me for any of this once he finds out."

"Don't worry dear, everything will be fine. We will get this guy taken care of, and get him better, send him on his merry way, and not have to deal with House and Stacy when they clash over the past. Case solved."

"I just wished it were easier than that. On a different subject, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I was actually thinking about porterhouse with mashed potatoes, beef gravy, cauliflower, carrots and broccoli smothered in cheese. Oh, and some beer along with, not that cheap Bud kind, get me MGD."

"Ohhhhhhh, sounds great. I know I will likely be done before you, so I will go to the store, and get the items and make dinner tonight, how do you like your steak prepared?"

"Medium well, just a tint of pink in the middle, and it has to be mouth watering as well."

"Anything for the love of my life. I will let you get back to the clinic so you can fulfill your obligation. Later my love."

"Ok, see you at your place when I get off work."

With that, James gave her a thorough kiss, and left for his office. Allison walked down the flight of stairs to the clinic in hopes of missing House altogether. When she got downstairs, she noticed that he was talking to Stacy, or who she thought was Stacy. She was about to make it into the clinic when Greg stopped her.

"Cameron, where is Jimmy at?"

"He has other obligations to take care off at this moment."

"So James hasn't gotten tired of you and left here yet?"

"No, he can't leave me, we love each other too much to part ways."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I don't think we have been introduced, I am Dr. Allison Cameron, Immunologist of The Diagnostics Ward, and James Wilsons' Fiancee."

"James? Engaged? I thought he was already married? Oh well, none of my business, I am Stacy Warner, ex girlfriend of Greg's."

"Pleasure to meet you, now I really must be going."

"Alright, pleasure to meet you as well."

Allison walked into the clinic surprised that her meeting with Houses' ex went as well as it did. She had a fairly busy schedule and was surprised when James paged her to let her know he was leaving and she realized she only had half an hour left of work to do for the day. That half hour went smoothly, and when she left, Greg was leaning against her car when she walked up to it to go to James'.

"I am sorry for my behavior towards you lately. It was inexcusable of me to treat you like that. I was seething with some sort of jealous rage when James announced that you two are a couple, and he proposed. I guess I lied to you when I said I didn't like you. I didn't want you to be disappointed when you realized that you couldn't fix me at all. It seems that I fucked up royally here, since got over me pretty quick, and went after Jimmy. Or did he go after you? Doesn't matter. What matters is, is that I have made a complete fool out of myself and am humbly asking your forgiveness in the way I have been acting. If you want to dissolve our shambled friendship, then so be it. I will try my damndest to get it back. At any means possible. If it weren't for my bum leg, I would have been on my knees begging you to forgive me."

"House, I don't know what to say about this, never have seen this side of you before, and am shocked. I never expected you to have feelings for me, since the way you always acted let me know otherwise. Maybe I should have given you more than two chances to let me know that you did in fact feel more than professionalism towards me. Of course I forgive you, I always will. I am sorry myself that I never let you open up to me a long time ago. I am also sorry that it took being with your best friend to finally open my heart up to know that it is him I love, and not you. I will always consider you a real close friend of mine, always. Why don't you come over to my apartment tomorrow night? I will let James know that you need to get closure on the relationship we never had, and we could just chat, and be friends. Up for it?"

"Count me in. 7:30 be ok? I could bring take out and beer?"

"Sounds great to me, make sure it's MGD you bring me, got it?"

"James has well informed me of your preferences beer wise. I actually happen to like the stuff myself. Better tasting than that Bud Light Jimmy's always drinking."

"Ok, 7:30 it is, my place, you bring food, I provide atmosphere for friend bonding and we go from there."

After this was all done, Greg walked back to his car with an actual smile on his face. Allison on the other hand was confused. She didn't know what was going through her head when she pulled into James's driveway. Once she got out of the car, she walked up to the door and opened it up, walked in, took her jacket, and shoes off. After this, she walked into the living room, like she always does, and sits on the couch, turns the TV on, and channel surfed until she found her favorite movie, Driven. Allison grabbed the throw on the back of the couch and curled up into it to watch her movie, when James came in with a bottle of MGD for her, so she could unwind.

"Oh, thanks James. How is dinner coming along?"

"It's almost ready. Is everything ok?"

"No, everything is not ok. Don't get me wrong, I don't want out of getting married to you, everything with you is perfect. It's House. He was waiting at my car when I got off work, that's why I am later getting here. He apologized to me for his behavior, on top of asking for my forgiveness for the way he has been treating me. He also admitted that he lied to me when he said he didn't like me, and also that he still has feelings for me. I didn't think you would mind it, but I set up a time tomorrow night to just sit and chat with him about what we each think, and try to be friends."

"Wow, never expected Greg to do that, sounds unbelievable, but he would do that. I think having Stacy in the area has kicked him in the ass to start acting like a grown up. I understand that you need to get back to a friendship status with him, and will be here if you need me. You know all you have to do is call, and I will be over. Is it going to be at your place or his?"

"Mine. Thanks for understanding and not overreacting."

"Overreacting? Nothing is going to happen between the two of you, but chatting and having fun as friends. Unlike most guys, I completely trust you. If I know Greg as good as I know I do, he will keep his hands off of you except in friend like gestures. He wouldn't want to incur my wrath if he ever physically hurt you or touched you in any way you didn't want to be."

"Ok. I am hungry now, lead the way the feast."

They ate in companionable silence, only saying things that were integral to the meal or urgent. They seemed to work that way. Have all their conversations before the meal, get it all out of the way before they started to eat, eat and only talk about the meal itself during. After they got done, and got the dishes taken care of, they then walked back into the living room to curl up together and watch some TV. After half an hour of watching it, Allison fell asleep. James picked her up and took her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, being careful to remove her clothing while she was still sleeping. He pulled his covers over her, and kissed her on the forehead and wished her a good night. James then went to his study to think. He grabbed his pager and sent a message to Greg, here 10 mins He got back be right there Greg let himself into the house since he knew where James' keys were and knew what room he would be in. He walked down the hall and passed the bedroom, where he took a quick longing glance in at Allison sleeping. House then walked into the study and closed the door.

"What do you need Jimmy?"

"I just wanted to thank you for apologizing to Ali earlier. She seems in much better spirits now, thanks to your enlightenment. I am aware of your "date" with her tomorrow night to get to know each other as friends. I accept it wholeheartedly because I know that nothing is going to happen between the two of you."

"What if something does happen between us?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. If she were to have "A" fling with you, I would understand it. She needed to get it out of her system. But if it does continue, there will be ramifications for the both of you."

James then got up, and opened the door and walked out into the kitchen for another beer, he then grabbed one for Greg. He took the proffered beer, and went back to the fridge and replaced it for a MGD. Greg then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Greg knew that this was the end of that conversation, and not to press further. They drank in silence. Twenty minutes later, they were still in the living room when Allison appeared, in one of James' button down shirts.

"House, I didn't even hear you come in."

"Yea, well, I try to be quiet when I can. I was bored, so I just came over, didn't know until I showed up that you were here, no car outside to see."

"It's of course in the garage alongside James' car. You should have woken me up darling, since you do have a guest and all."

"Greg, a guest? He is far from it actually. He lived here for a short time after his separation from Stacy. He knows this place far better than I do."

"If you two are going to sit and chat, I will get myself ready and go on home to get some sleep."

"Oh no, Cameron, don't go, Jimmy and I are done with our chat. Stay, you will be living here shortly anyway, so stay, I am going. See you guys tomorrow, and don't worry about showing up early or on time in the morning Cam, I will understand if you two had fun and would love to have an encore performance when you wake up in the morning and are late. Just no details about it to me when you do get in, ok?"

"Yes boss."

Greg let himself out, while Allison and James went into the bedroom to make sweet love to each other all night long.


	6. Chapter 6

Allison's parents will be introduced in this chapter. I don't know what their names are, so I am going to be making them up. Enjoy.

When Allison woke up the next morning, she felt deliciously sated. It was the start of a new day, and one where she would tell her parents about James. She turned her head to watch James as he slept, one thing she realized she will never tire of. Allison got the impulse to caress his cheek and he groggily woke up with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Morning beautiful, how well did you sleep?"

"Morning yourself, I slept well, how about you?"

"As well as can be expected when one has a beautiful, vivacious, insatiable woman right beside him."

"I need to get out of bed and get ready for the day. My parents are going to be here for lunch, and I will be taking the rest of the day off."

"Wait, your parents are going to be here? You never told me this."

"Sorry darling. Care to come to lunch with us?"

"Well, since they will soon be my in laws, wouldn't hurt. Give me a chance to see what side of the family you go what from."

Allison went into the bathroom to take her shower to get ready for work, as she stepped into the luxurious shower, James came up behind her, and joined in. They spent an hour in there, bathing each other and making love. They were in fact both late for work. Allison walked into the conference room with a knowing look from Greg, and questions as to why she was late by both Chase and Foreman.

"Do I have to tell you both why I was late?"

"Yes you do, we have to spill the beans when we are, so show some consideration and do it yourself."

"Well, if you must know, I was..."

"Enough, I don't need to know why Allison was late for work, and neither do any of you for that matter. Now all of us have to head to the clinic, since we don't have a case to do until that one guy can get here. Let's get going, before Cuddy comes up here and badgers us about it."

"You guys go ahead and go, I have some phone calls to make before I head down. I will see you in a bit."

Chase and Foreman went ahead to the elevator, while House stayed back to see what was wrong with Allison.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea, everything is great, just need to call my parents to have them meet me here instead of at my apartment when it comes time for lunch."

"Your parents are going to be in town? Too bad I promised to be good, I would have had so much fun with that."

"Yes you would have. Now if you will excuse me, I have to make that call before they take off."

Greg left the room just as James was walking up the hall.

"Clinic duty awaits, she is in there calling her parents."

"Thank you. Clinic duty awaits you? My god, Ali has you whipped, and apparently so does Cuddy. What's gotten into you lately? Gone too damn soft on all of us. Sounds like you weren't kidding when you said you have feelings for Allison. Just remember what I told you. I will keep her parents entertained tonight when you two have your friends night. As I said, if anything happens, it can only occur once. Then you had better have it out of your system or I will stop prescribing your vicodin for you."

"Oh lay off Jimmy. I would castrate myself if I even thought of wanting to have her again if I do get the chance too. I will see you later."

After Greg left to head down to the clinic, James walked into the room right when Allison finished with her mother.

"They will meet us here for lunch and take us somewhere. I had told her that I have a friend who is coming with us, and then once we get into the meal, I will broach the subject that I have been seeing you and are now engaged to marry you."

"Sounds good to me, hope they like me and one day will treat me like the son they never had."

"They will love you sweetie. Who doesn't?"

"I can name any number of people who don't love me, but that is neither here nor there at this point. Why don't I walk you down to the clinic, I need to get a few prescriptions while I am down there for a patient?"

"Ok, lead the way handsome."

James opened the door as Allison walked out into the hallway. When they got into the elevator to go down to the clinic, well, you get the idea. It took them a couple minutes to compose themselves before entering the clinic. Allison then grabbed her roster, and told the attending receptionist what room she was going to be in. After a couple hours of just diagnosing the common cold and muscle aches, she was getting hungry. She looked at the clock and realized that she only had twenty minutes left til lunch and then the rest of the day off. She was about to call it a day when her door opened and her folks walked in to greet her.

"Mom! Dad! I wasn't expecting you til noon."

"We wanted to surprise you darling, looks like it worked."

"Yes mother, it worked. My friend should be by in a few minutes to come to lunch with us."

"Sounds great, does Ruby Tuesdays sound good, I am paying?"

"Yea, sounds great dad."

At that moment, James walked into the room.

"Mom, dad, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Dr. James Wilson, head of the Oncology department and board member of this hospital, James I would like to introduce my parents, Donald and Elizabeth Cameron."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, sir. Shall we head for lunch before Greg wants to keep us here?"

"Greg, are you referring to Greg House?"

"Yes I am ma'am, friend of mine and nuisance."

"I don't like him, and am glad that my daughter got over him a long time ago. Speaking of guys, who are you seeing now? Or are you seeing anybody?"

"Yes I am seeing somebody father. As a matter of fact James here is the guy I am seeing. Why don't we head out to lunch so we can tell you?"

"Sounds like a good idea dear, do you both want to ride with us, or take separate cars?"

"Why don't we take separate cars? That way, when we get done James can get back to work while we catch up."

"Ok, meet us there?"

"Will do."

Allison's parents drove there in one car, while James and Allison drove there in James' car, since James had to be back at work after lunch. When they got to Ruby Tuesdays, they parked the car, and went in to the table that Donald and Elizabeth were sitting at. Once they got sat down, and their drinks and food ordered, the questions started in.

"I figure I don't have to ask the obvious question as to how you two met, but I do have to ask, how long?"

"About a month mother. We started seeing each other when Hurricane Pamela came up here."

"What are your views on Him?"

"I am Jewish, so my views are different on really went on and what didn't."

"Ok, fair enough. What exactly do you do on your off time Dr. Wilson?"

"Go ahead and call me James sir. I do quite a few things actually, I do play golf every once in a while. I make sure to read up on all the latest medical technology and such. I do go out with friends when I get the chance, which is lately, quite often."

Their food arrived, so they dug in an ate. The guys talked about sports stuff and what team is the best and what team isn't. Allison and Elizabeth got themselves caught up in what was going on family wise. When they were done, Ali gave James "the" look and he winked at her to signal it was about time to broach "the subject."

"Mom, dad, I have something I need to tell you. Don't get me wrong, it's not bad at all, by any means. You see, James and I are getting married and I am pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

I thank you who have reviewed my story so far. I appreciate said reviews, and without further ado, here is the next installment.

"What? Pregnant?"

"Yes mother, I am pregnant. I just found out about this last night. I am sorry for not telling you when I found this out James, but, I wanted to surprise you all at the same time. Looks like it worked too."

It did work to say the least. James was looking at her with shock, love and happiness on his face. Her folks on the other hand were just shocked. They had expected an announcement of them dating, but not of them getting married and being parents themselves. It was time to bury the hatchet. Elizabeth nodded to Donald to say what was on each of their minds.

"Even though we don't like the way this lunch has gone, we support you in your endeavor for a happy life and parenthood. Let us know of anything you may need, and we will get it for you, no questions asked. We love you Ali, you know we do, and we will do anything to keep you happy. If you are truly happy with James, then so be it. We will welcome him into the family with open arms."

"I am truly happy father. I thought that House was the guy for me. We were both broken in a way, and I had thought that if we were together, we could fix each other to be a whole. It took James here to show me that, that wasn't possible. House broke himself and can only fix himself. I admire him for what he has done since his infarction. He has stayed strong, and always will. The real reason for him staying strong is James. James here has been there for House every step of the way. I never realized that I fell in love with him until recently. He has helped me out through my tough spots, the anniversary of David's death, and the anniversary of Diana's death. It was always hard for me, losing my first husband to cancer, and our daughter to my selfish needs. Anyway, yes I am happy, and always will, since I finally found the half of my heart that I was always searching for."

"So you and this Dr. House guy are remaining friends?"

"Someone talking about me?"

Greg House showed up out of the blue and took a seat at the table they were sitting at. After he got sat down, he winked at Allison, telling her that he in fact was going to be a good boy. In turn, she grasped James' hand and gently squeezed it to let him know the same thing. The tension eased in their backs and they sat more comfortable.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr.& Mrs. Cameron, I am Dr. Gregory House. Don't worry about all the stories that Allison here has told you, some are true, but others are not. Truth be told, I am a very lonely guy, who is addicted to Vicodin, plays piano when depressed, skirts authority whenever possible, plays I-Pod or Game boy when bored. Is sarcastic so as to hide emotions, and is pretty much just an asshole. Did I miss anything Jimmy? Allison?"

"Nope Greg, that about sums it up. I need to be getting back to work now, it was a pleasure Donald, Elizabeth. Why don't the both of you come by my apartment tonight so we can have a bit of bonding time? Don't worry about dressing up for it, I will cook up my special lasagna. Does 8 sound good?"

"Why James, we would love to get a chance to get to know you better, won't we dear?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"Then it's settled. Ali, darling, I will see you tomorrow? And please be careful today, don't want you to miscarry."

"Yes you will, and stop that, I am only pregnant, I am not a porcelain doll."

With that, Allison gave James a kiss and he took off, but not before giving Greg a wink. Greg knew that the wink was a thumbs up to let him know it was alright for the dinner that Ali and him were going to have tonight. His ears had to be deceiving him, Ali, pregnant? He would have to ask her about it when he showed up later. When everybody was done eating, and Greg had left, Allison took her folks on a grand tour of the town, and where to stay at, where to eat, what places to avoid, the usual stuff. When it came time for Allison's parents to get ready to go to James, they had found a hotel sufficient enough for them. They didn't want to impose on Allison, since she is engaged to James, and will likely be having him overnight while they were here. Allison made sure to give them James' address to give to the cab driver so they would get there.

Meanwhile, back at Ali's, everything was going smoothly. The chilli she had made was perfect. She only had to put the cornbread in when House arrived. She made sure to have two cases of beer in the fridge, one MGD, one Bud Light. Even though she is pregnant, she understands that you can't all of a sudden stop drinking or smoking when you realize you are. She will likely only have two or three bottles tonight, not enough to get her drunk drunk. She was stirring the chilli when her doorbell rang. She put the ladle down and walked to the door, opened it and let House in. She took his jacket and hung it on the hall tree by the door. She then led him to the living room area, where there was already a cold bottle of beer, sitting in a small bucket of ice, a bowl of popcorn and some napkins in front of the couch for each of them. She had House sit down while she went into the kitchen to finish up on the preparations. When she got the cornbread in the oven, she turned around and House was standing in the doorway, watching her.

"My god House, stop scaring my like that. I can't be getting scared all the time now you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"Oh come off it, you know I am pregnant. You are quite the doctor. You are like Monk, of the medical profession. You should have noticed the signs before I did. Anyway, ten minutes and supper is ready. Why don't we start to get everything ready in the dinning room so we can eat?"

With Allison's help, House had gathered up what utensils, plates and bowls and such that were needed and headed into the dinning room to set them out. Once he got done with it, Allison was walking in with the pan of chilli and set it in the middle of the table. She then went back into the kitchen for the now done cornbread, and two buckets of two bottles of beer each. She set everything down and then finally sat herself down. They set their napkins on their laps, and each reached for the ladle at the same time and their hands touched for the briefest of seconds and House withdrew. He felt an electric shock course through him upon touching Allison's hand. Allison had felt it too. They were each thinking about what it meant. Each dismissing it as just the dry air, dove into their meal with a gusto. Various topics of conversation were work, the weather, Allison's pregnancy, the upcoming wedding, and what movie they were going to watch when they finished eating.

"I happen to like Tombstone. It's a great western movie."

"Ali, I would rather watch Wyatt Earp instead of Tombstone."

"How about American Outlaws?"

"I could go for that one."

"Good, then it's settled, I will clear up in here, go ahead and get the DVD ready and I will be in a minute."

"I will help you, so we can watch it at the same time."

House helped Allison clear the table and make sure everything was in the dishwasher, sink, or fridge. They both walked into the living room to watch the movie. Once it was going and they were sitting there watching it, Greg took occasional glances over at Allison. He just wanted to observe her. He never had a previous chance to really be in her company, and he was enjoying it immensely. He always will be jealous of what she has with Jimmy. He wanted that with her, but was took chicken to go for it. After a while of thinking about all this, we come to the scene where Little Jimmy Younger gets shot, and Allison screamed and launched herself into Greg's arms. She covered her face in his chest to not see the TV screen. Greg was surprised and fascinated by this turn of events. He did the only thing he could, he wrapped one arm around her and caressed her hair with his other hand. He whispered that everything was going to be alright to her, and calmed her down, somewhat. Once she was starting to get composed, she lifted herself up and looked into Greg's eyes, and then her world stopped. She saw unconditional love there, and desire. She did the only thing she thought of at that time, and leaned up to kiss him. Once their lips met, the electric shock from earlier coursed through them both like a wild fire. Greg deepened the kiss and leaned over to lay Allison down on the couch. When this was accomplished, he then started to kiss her eye lids, her nose, her neck, and then moved lower to her collarbone. As he was doing this, he was unbuttoning her blouse and moving it out of the way. After he got the last button undone, he removed the offending piece of material. She wore no bra, so it was pure heaven to see her breasts in all their glory. Allison moaned when he massaged first one, then the other. She had plans of her own, and started to reciprocate, unbuttoning his shirt, and untucking it from his jeans. She then caressed his chest, running her fingers through the hair. They realized that they were still half clothed. Greg got up and took his shoes off then his jeans, showing Allison that he went commando. In one fell swoop, he had her skirt off. His eyes perked up even more when he noticed no undergarments on her at all.

"You must have been thinking about doing something, what with no restrictions on."

"I have always wanted you House, and this is my chance to get it out of my system."

"What about me? Are you just using me to get over an idealistic dream?"

"What about you? You are using me for the same purpose. So why don't we use each other tonight and get it over with?"

"Sounds good to me. Here or in the bedroom?"

"Bedroom."

Allison led the way to her bedroom. Once Greg walked over the threshold, he immediately smelled Jimmy in the room. His jealousy started rear it's ugly head but then tamped down when he inwardly sniggered that he was getting laid tonight and Jimmy wasn't for once. Greg laid himself down on the bed so Allison could join him.

"Foreplay or no?"

"Not now, maybe in a few hours, I need you too much right now."

"Ok."

She climbed onto the bed, and straddled House. She entered in a swift motion. Once a good rhythm got started, they lost themselves. Fully sated, Allison fell asleep in Greg's arms with a smile on her face. He had the same smile on his face. They had finally had each other, and were almost satisfied with it. Two hours later, they woke up and went for round two. After that, they got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and round three. They then went to the living room to actually watch the movie, and ended up going for a fourth round. They didn't get much sleep that night. When it became morning, Allison woke up with a start. The chest she was sleeping on wasn't familiar, so she glanced up and saw House instead of James there. The whole night came flashing before her eyes. She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for work. Once dressed, she left a note on the bed that said

_House,_

_Thanks for a great evening, but it can never happen again. Honestly, I love James so much and don't want to loose him. Our theories were right, we were using each other to no end. I hope that we can still be friends after what happened and not let this get in the way._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Allison_

Greg woke up half an hour later, and read the note with a smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to tell James how much of a hell cat his fiancee really is in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

You already know the disclaimer.

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them.

"House, House, wake up. Come on House, it's late and I have to get to bed, wake up and go home."

Allison had been trying to wake Greg up for quite some time. He fell asleep shortly after the movie started. He must be having a good dream, since he is moaning and shifting around a lot. Allison got it in her head to get the cold water treatment to wake him up, but thought better, since it is in fact late, and James would never forgive her for doing so, so she just went to bed and left him there on the couch. When she woke up, she felt an arm around her waist, and she snuggled into it. When the body shifted to accommodate, she turned her head to see House there instead of James. After seeing this, she froze. _Oh no, did something happen between the two of us? I hope not, because I couldn't bear it if anything did. _She moved a bit out of his way so she could get up. When she got out of the covers, she breathed a sigh of relief. She still wore her nightgown. Allison headed into the bathroom to get herself ready for work. She got the shower running and made sure her things were out when she finished. After the water was good at hot to the way she liked it, she stepped in. She let the water run over her for a while before she started washing her hair. Once she grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started to later her hair up, a hand brushed hers away and proceeded to wash her hair for her.

"Mmmmm, that feels good."

"I am glad that it feels good, been wanting to do this for a long time."

"Have a strange way of showing your intentions. I gave up hope on you a long time ago House. I never expected you to reciprocate the feelings I had for you."

"I was trying to deny them. I have feelings for you, that's the truth. I didn't want you to have to saddle yourself to a cripple, so I pushed you way, as the saying goes, if you love someone set them free."

"But the end of that saying is, it's true love if they come back. I am sorry that I wasn't what you wanted. I turned out to be everything James wants. I completely understand that it took three failed marriages on his part to find the one he loves unconditionally, and one for me. I will always have feelings for you, strong ones, but they are not the kind that I would drop everything with James to be with you. I hope you understand this."

"Yes I understand you. Could you at least let me have you for a bit of time so I can have a happy memory associated with you for the years to come?"

"You know I can't do that House."

"We don't have to be at work for another three hours. Please, let me have this? I won't ask you ever again. Why don't we just call it closure?"

"I don't want to do this to James."

"Don't get mad at him at all, but he had "allowed" me to have one fling with you, and one only. Please let me have this. I will forever be in your debt if you let me."

On that note, Allison turned around and let House continue to wash her. He took his time in getting her good and clean. When he felt he washed her sufficient enough, he turned her around to face him and captured her mouth with his. She felt sparks fly through her at the contact. As they were kissing, Greg maneuvered her so she was against the wall of the shower. Once there, she positioned herself so as to not hurt Greg. She was in pure heaven when he entered her. They set a companionable rhythm, letting the shower wash away all the sweat they created. When they were done, they cleaned themselves up, and got dressed.

"So you said that James had a chat with you and let you know it was ok to have a fling with me?"

"Yes, but "a" fling is all it could be. He told me that there were going to be severe consequences if we continue it, for the both of us. I feel satisfied that we did get to finally have a go at it."

"I wished he would have come to me and let me know about this. I honestly would have told him to go to hell, that it would never happen. Now that it has, I would have been a damn fool to say so. I don't know if I can let it go at one time. Would it be feasible to have an encore before we go to work?"

"I think I could manage, just got to keep it to ourselves."

They went to the bedroom and spent an hour and a half showing each other what they missed over the months of agonizing denial. When they finished, they agreed that it would never happen again, and got ready for work.

James was already at work when they arrived. He stood by his car and waited for them to show. When Greg got parked, and out of his car, he noticed James and plastered a grin on his face.

"So it did happen last night, didn't it?"

"Nope, nothing happened last night."

"Something had to have happened. You wouldn't have that grin on your face if nothing did."

"As a matter of fact, it happened this morning, not last night my love."

"Oh god, don't come up on me like that. Scared the hell out of me."

"Serves you right for saying what you did to House. It is out of our system, and won't happen again, so you don't have to punish us."

"Good, now go get back in your car and bring it over here, Cuddy went along with me to get you a closer parking spot. You will currently be on the other side of Greg here, much closer to the elevator."

"Thanks James, I greatly appreciate it."

Allison ran to get her car. Greg looked at James with surprise in his eyes.

"What? We had talked about this a while ago. It's easier for her this way. Since she will be married to me, and soon, if you can keep your mouth shut about this, I will talk to Cuddy about making her a member of the board."

"Oh she is going to love that. Foreman and Chase will be fuming when that happens."

"Yea they will, but it will be for a good cause. Come on now, lets get inside so we are not late."

"Good idea, don't want Cuddy down my throat."

After Allison got her car parked in her new personalized parking spot, she went to Lisa's office to thank her personally.

"I would like to speak to Dr. Cuddy please."

"Name?"

"Dr. Allison Cameron."

"Dr. Cameron, go on inside, she is expecting you."

"Thank you."

Allison went into the office and sat down on the couch. Lisa was busy on the phone when she came in, and gave her the signal to wait a minute. After she was done with her conversation, she turned all of her attention to Allison.

"Thank you Lisa, for the new parking spot."

"You are most welcome. Anyone who could tame Greg House needs to be commended. I don't know how you did it, but everybody is breathing better here because of his attitude change. Lately he hasn't been shirking his clinic duty, or being snide to anybody. Which brings up a good point that I need to ask you."

"I couldn't tell you what I did to House to get him the way he is now. I have noticed the changes myself. What is it you have to ask me?"

"I know that you haven't been working here for very long, but you have a camaraderie with everyone here that astounds me. I have been thinking about going back to normal doctor duty and was thinking about asking you to replace me as head of the board and hospital."

"Well, I don't know what to say about this. I always had hopes of being on the board and making a difference to this hospital. I wonder what James is going to think when I end up besting him in this. I accept your proposal."

"Great, I will of course give you your normal clinic hours, but instead of working out there in the clinic, you will be in my office here learning all there is to know about being head of this hospital."

"Thanks so much Lisa. If I may be so bold as to ask what you will be doing once you do step down?"

"I will be replacing you of course. I will still be here at this hospital to help you out if you need it, but will just be on the sidelines. Greg will have to put up with it of course, won't be easy, but he will get over it."

"When do I start my training?"

"Well, how about today?"

"Sure, will do, I will come straight here when my clinic hours are to start."

"Sounds good, now go find that fiancee of yours and tell him the good news."

"Thanks again Lisa, I greatly appreciate it."

"Don't mention it."

Allison left the office with a bright grin on her face. She walked around the hospital with a proprietary air about her. When she got to James' office, and knocked, she was brimming with the news she was to share with him.

"Come in."

She walked in with that air about her, and he knew something was up. She seated herself with the grace of someone who owns the place.

"How was this morning?"

"It was good, not as great as you of course, but it was good. Now that I got it out of my system, I don't have to worry about anything."

"Good, now explain to me why you have this air about you?"

"Air? I have an air about me?"

"Yes you do, now spill it."

"After I got my car parked in my new spot thanks to you and Lisa, I went to her office to thank her personally, and had a nice chat with her."

"Oh really, care to elaborate for me?"

"Well, in not so many words, since you want to know what it was about, I will be replacing Lisa as head of the hospital and board."


	9. Chapter 9

"Could you repeat that, I don't think I heard you right."

James was shocked. He was going to go to Cuddy after lunch and ask her about putting Allison on the board as a member. Now he hears from the love of his life that she will be replacing Cuddy as head of the hospital and board. It will take some getting used to. He just wanted her to be an equal to him, so there wasn't any bickering as to status here. Now there definitely will be bickering, since, when she is done with her training, she will be higher than him.

"I said, that Lisa wants me to replace her as head of this hospital and chairman on the board. I have accepted this invitation. I understand that there will be a rift between us bigger than there already is. I don't want there to be, honestly. Soon after I become chairman, I will promote you to be a co-chair alongside me, so we will be equal. It will have to wait til everything is calmed down after the shift in management. I hope you understand this."

"That made me feel loads better, knowing that I will soon be your equal instead of your inferior. I was going to go to Cuddy and ask her to make you a member alongside me, but I see that she is jumping the gun here. Anyway, I will be fine here. Congratulations on the promotion, and don't forget that I do love you with all my heart, and hope for the best. Now go, tell Greg, Chase and Foreman the good news."

"I love you too, and hope everything goes as planned."

They shared a kiss full of love and passion, then Allison reluctantly left the office in search of The Three Musketeers. It didn't take her long to find them holed up in the conference room waiting for her to arrive.

"Now this explanation ought to be good."

"Chase!"

"What? Dr. House, I deserve to know why I had to wait in here for Cameron to arrive before we could get to work for the day."

"Well, just as well get it done and over with, since it will be around the hospital here before lunch."

"What is it you have to tell us Ali?"

"Well, Foreman, Chase and finally House, in just a couple weeks time you are going to be looking at your new boss."

"Huh? Didn't hear you right Ali, you said that we are going to be looking at our new boss? That can't be, the only way that would happen is i...oh god, you have got to be kidding me?"

"Care to explain why you trailed off there Foreman?"

"Actually Chase I will let her explain it to you."

"Robert, Eric didn't want to tell you this because it is my place to inform you guys. In just a couple weeks time Lisa is stepping down as head of this hospital and chairman of the board, and I will be replacing her on both accounts."

"What is Cuddy going to be doing after she steps down?"

"Funny you should ask that Chase, she will therefore be replacing me, working with you guys close hand. She had informed me that she missed the hands on with working on cases and being with the patients and such. So she will be in my shoes, and I will be in hers."

"She is still going to be bossy towards us."

"I doubt it. She will understand her position after she gets used to it, just like I will be getting used to mine and understand it."

They all were having a hard time adjusting to this new piece of information. House understood it quicker than the others did, and congratulated Allison wholeheartedly. As he was saying his congrats to her, he whispered in her ear after embracing her, "I know the reason why she promoted you." Allison stiffened at this, and looked at House with shock on her face.

"Oh really? Care to explain this?"

"It's simple really. She is madly in love with me, and can't do anything about it in the position she is in. So, she finds someone whom she trusts with her life to replace her, you, and she demotes herself so she can "fraternize" with me. I just hope that after you get trained and are finally the head of this place, that you change it for the better. I won't mind extra clinic hours at all if you feel the need to give them to me. Just don't expect me to be happy about it all the time."

"I was actually thinking about changing that. I was thinking about giving everyone an opportunity to volunteer for clinic duty, instead of being forced into it. Whoever wants to do something that has an empty schedule can go down and use their expertise and knowledge to help people out. The students on the other hand will be forced to do so. They need to get the hands on stuff out of the way for finals and papers and such. I may even have you guys train some of the students in diagnosing unusual symptoms and such, basically what us Three Musketeers do for you. I couldn't think of a better teacher than you to do it. If you want to be snarky to them, go ahead, but be appropriate in your comments, got it?"

"Insightful, will have to think about it."

After the conversation was done, Allison went in search of her lover. She found him still in his office working on patient files to get them updated.

"Oh James, you don't need to be doing all that right now. It can wait. Right now you need to either be sitting by me on this couch, or letting me sit on your lap, so I ease away some of your tension."

"All this paperwork needs to get done though, and I kept putting if off for quite some time. What if these patients come back in, and we don't have the updated records? I am screwed, socially, and professionally. My boss would fire me if that were to happen."

"Cuddy would never get rid of you, you are one the catalysts for why House is the way he is now. If you were to be let go, House would fall apart. He wouldn't have anybody to talk to during the day that understands him completely. Speaking of that, I had heard from House himself that apparently Cuddy is in love with him, and has been for a while. Anything about this ring any bells or jog a memory?"

"Greg himself told you this?"

"Yes he did, pretty openly actually. I wonder..."

"Oh great, now you are thinking about hooking them up?"

"Well, she admitted to me not to long ago that she likes him, and well, what better couple than them?"

"It won't work. I am not going to get into it right now, but it just won't work."

"Oh alright. I need to get down to Lisa's office to start my training. I will see you at lunch? I think my parents want to have lunch with us again."

"Sure, I will meet you down in the lobby then."

Allison went to Lisa's office to start her training. Today she was learning the fine parts of running a hospital, how to deal with conflict and how to decide what is more important with scenarios.

"Well, you learn quickly. Maybe this won't take a couple weeks to get you trained. The board members are not aware of this except for James. So once it comes time to relinquish my reins to you, I will make the announcement to them at that time. Don't even ask me if I am doing the right thing here, it's my decision and mine alone. Anyway, that is all for today, and tomorrow we will start in on the book work."

Allison walked out of the office to find James, House, her parents, along with Chase and Foreman waiting for her.

"Everything go good Ali?"

"Yes James, it went good. Why are you three here?"

"We decided to tag along of course, we will pay for our own meals, and it way high time we meet your folks."

"Well, Foreman, all, lets get going?"

Allison drove her folks to The Biltmore in her car, while everybody else piled into James'. They all arrived there at the same time. Once they all got sat down and comfortable, drinks ordered and food as well, Allison broached the news that would thrill her parents to no end.

"Mom, dad, I have some news for you."

"What is it sweetie?"

"In just a few short weeks, I will be the head of Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. Lisa is stepping down and is training me in her stead, so I will be the head of the hospital and chairman of the board."

"Congratulations dear, we hope that it's everything you wanted. I couldn't hope for better."

"Thanks dad, now can we eat?"

They all ate their lunch and chatted about various things, up front on the list was the date of Allison and James' wedding.

"Well, if you all want, before I do get promoted, we could have a small ceremony in front on The Justice of The Peace?"

"That would be a better idea, and when it comes time for us to renew our vows, have a huge ceremony. Where will we have the reception?"

"How about at the hospital? That way the well wishers can come when they have time?"

"Sounds like a great idea. How about we have it a week from today?"

"Ok, lets?"

It was a hubbub the day of the wedding. Allison drove herself into her training while James moved himself into Allison's house. They didn't want to rent an apartment since Allison has a house of her own, thanks to her parents. James finally got the last of his things moved in on the morning of the wedding. He was currently in the bathroom getting himself dressed when Greg walked into the room to help him out.

"I never seen you so nervous Jimmy. You went through this three other times and were never this nervous."

"I know that Allison is the one for me, I can't help but be nervous that she may leave me or not show up there at the court house. I can't live without her."

"Everything is going to be fine, don't worry. She won't leave you, or abandon you at the alter. She just wouldn't."

"Well, here goes, lets get going."

Allison was already there in the hallway with her parents, Chase, Foreman, and Lisa when James and Greg showed up. She was wearing a simple day dress of cream and lavender. They stood in front of the judge and said their vows, pledging the rest of their lives to each other. After the ceremony, Donald took James aside for a father son chat.

"This isn't going to be the chat you think we are going to have, I just want to welcome you to the family and hope to see you at our place for thanksgiving, it will give the rest of the family a chance to meet you and get to know you."

"Thanks Donald, I appreciate it."

"Why don't you go ahead and call me dad?"

"It isn't my place to do so, but give me time, and I may take you up on it."

"Sure, now lets get going to the hospital and celebrate?"

"Ali, darling, you ready to go?"

"Yes I am James."

James drove Ali, and her folks to the hospital to celebrate their marriage. Thank god it was a Friday that they got married, so they could have a whole weekend to themselves. Once they got to the hospital, and into the conference room, there were already a bunch of doctors and nurses to congratulate them and share in this day.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. James Wilson?"

"Oh Peggy, it is the best thing I could dream of. I just wished I could have found him sooner, we compliment each other perfectly."

"I am happy for you. Well, Dr. House is here now, so I need to get going before he starts to get on everyone's nerves."

"Please, stay, he has calmed down considerably over the weeks. Stay, make merry, leave when you absolutely have to. This is my day, not his, so make the most of it."

"Ok, I will."

Greg cleared his throat and got the attention of everyone instantly.

"I would like to be the first to introduce to do Mr. And Mrs. James & Allison Wilson. May their lives last long into eternity, and they be happy for a long time to come."

A round of "hear hears" were said, and everybody drank to James and Allison. They were taking occasional glances at each other throughout the entire day, and very close after noon, they gave each other a look, and got up and ran out of the room.

"My god, they couldn't have waited just a few more hours?"

"Greg, shut up, and have fun."

"I am, it's just that I am jealous of them. That should have been me running off with her, instead of my best friend. I screwed all my chances to be with her, by pushing her away. I will always be jealous of them, but understand it. Mind going out for drinks tonight to help me wallow in my pain Cuddy?"

"Oh hell, why not? Don't have any plans at all tonight anyway. Meet you in the parking garage at 6, and don't be late."

"I won't be late for this very important date."

"Is that what this is? A date? Well, thank god I have appropriate clothes in my office to change into. Meet you later, I have important transfer work to do before next week."

Lisa walked out of the room and to the elevators. She punched the button to go down to her office. Once she got on the main level, she walked into the clinic where her office was located, and started to open the door when she heard moans coming out of it. That was when she noticed that the shades were drawn. _Oh great, now what interns or nurses am I going to have to fire for having sex in my office._ She got the door opened more and peaked her head inside to hear Allison and James in the throes of passion on her couch. _Well, this will be her office soon, so she does technically have a right to be in here doing god knows what and with whom._ She went and made the rounds instead, hoping that they would be done by then and have the office cleaned up.

"Well, it seems that the new lovebirds have made use of your office, since you are walking around making rounds instead of your paperwork. Pretty intuitive place, I would have just gone straight to the OB ward or my office to do that, but your office is just soo much better."

"Lay off it Greg, it will be her office soon, so she has a right to do what she is doing in there."

Lisa walked away from that, and went into the chapel to clear her thoughts. _Now this is why I need to relinquish my hold on this place, I think I am going to have a nervous breakdown here. Maybe I should take a week off from here after Allison takes over just to clear my head and give myself a fresh start on my new position when I get back. _

Two hours later

Allison and James were in the conference room hanging out with whomever were still there or arriving with gifts or well wishes. After the last interloper left, and it was the main five left in the room, Chase came up with his present to the couple.

"I have two tickets with your names on it to go to Australia for a few days for your honeymoon. The round trip back is on Monday night. My father and I chipped in to get them for you, and hope you enjoy them."

"Thanks Robert, we appreciate it."

Next was Greg.

"Now mine isn't as lavish as Chases', but it's near that. Here is a photo of all of us that was taken at the court house after the ceremony. You can put it on your mantle of a time when I was actually voluntarily nice."

"Thanks Greg, we will put it on our mantle."

Last was Foreman.

"Now this, don't open it til you get on the plane to go down under."

"Oh, I wonder what it is?"

"Don't open it now, get going, we already took the liberty of packing you guys up. I had a lady friend of mine pack your bags for you Allison so we were never near your clothes."

"Aw, thank you Eric. Lets get going darling before our plane leaves without us?"

"Thanks again, all of you, and hope you don't have too much fun without us."

They took off to James' car, and made it to the airport in record time. Once they got everything checked in and on the plane, Allison took out Eric's gift so they could open it. She handed it to James so he could take the pleasure in doing so, and once he had the box opened up, he had a look of shock, and surprise on his face.

"What is it James? What did Eric get us?"

"It's not what he got us, it's the phone call we are going to receive in a few minutes. Eric stole Greg's I-Pod and Game boy to give to us."

"He what? You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I am not, look for yourself."

Allison took the box, and looked inside, and sure enough, there sat Greg's I-Pod and his Game Boy.

"Oh he is going to kill us when we get back, might have a funeral when we do get home though for Eric."

A minute after she had said that, her phone started ringing. She took it off the clip and looked at it, sure enough, it read House on the caller ID. She answered it and the first thing he said before she had a chance to say hello was.

"He is going to die a slow and painful death. Those items better be in the shape they were in when I get them back on Tuesday."

"Oh House, they will be fine."

She hung up the phone, and laughed along side James. When the plane landed and their limo arrived, compliments of Roberts dad, they jumped in and went to their hotel. Once they got in, and in the room, they never left it except to go out and eat and do a bit of sight seeing. They had the time of their lives just being with each other. They had arrived at the airport coming back with no time to spare, they boarded, got back, and were dead tired. They got into the house put their bags and gifts for the clan in the bedroom, got a shower taken and went to bed. They woke up before the alarm went off and got themselves ready for their first day back at work as a married couple. They each took their separate cars in, in case there was an emergency and the one had to stay.

Once they arrived to park their cars, they noticed that Greg's Vette was parked in Allison's spot, until she noticed that he had it moved to be next to James'. It meant a few extra feet of walking on his part, but it was thoughtful. They went inside and took the elevator up to the third floor so they could each go their offices and start the day. James gave Allison a kiss before he went into this office, and she walked to the conference room to get coffee ready and to return the I-Pod and Game Boy to House. When she walked in, she was the only one in the room. She got the coffee brewing, went through Houses' mail, and set his items along with the gifts onto the table. They got Eric a kangaroo leather jacket since he likes them. They got House a sugar cane style cane, to be a backup for the one he has. They got Robert a present that his father went in on. It was time for him to make regular visits to see his father, so all three of them chipped in and got him a flat down there to stay in, fully paid for, and fully furnished.

The Three Musketeers decided to all come in at once. Upon seeing Allison at her desk going through her correspondence emails for House, they came up to give her a hug to return her home. They then noticed the things on the table and looked at her quizzically.

"We got you guys gifts. Eric the jacket is for you, made from real kangaroo hide. We figured that since you wear leather jackets all the time, you wouldn't mind another one. House, the cane of course is for you, made from an actual sugar cane from the fields. Robert, your father went with us on this one, he thought that since you guys are on good terms now, that you would like to take trips down to see him as often as you like, so we all went in and bought you a flat down there to stay in while you are visiting. Fully paid for and fully furnished. Oh, and House, your items that Eric pilfered are on your desk."

She got a round of thanks from everyone, and work went as it did as if she were never gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later

Board room meeting

Everyone was waiting in their seats for Lisa to arrive. The other members were curious as to why Allison was seated in one of chairs, next to James. They never had a vote to make her a member, but they thought it was just because she is James' wife, she decided to sit in on a meeting. Lisa arrived and sat herself down. She gave a look to Allison to let her know that she will be the last new business of the meeting before it's adjourned. Allison got the feel for the room, and made comments where needed, and gave suggestions and motions where appropriate. When it came time for the last new business, she was nervous. James rubbed his leg against hers to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

"Last number of business is the election of a new chairman of the board here. I have been a diligent member and chair of this board and have decided to step down, and have chosen Allison as my replacement. I move to make her chairman of the board and everything associated with it. Do I have a second?"

"I second the motion, it's about time we have new blood in this room and at that chair."

"Thank you Walter, now we all are going to vote, Yay or nay style. All those in favor of Dr. Allison Wilson becoming chairman of the board say Yay.

Over half the board said Yay.

"All those against it, say nay."

A few members said nay.

"Yay's have it, welcome to the board and congratulations on over seating me. And I would also like to add that she will be taking over for me altogether, here for the board and the hospital in general starting tomorrow. This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone left the room except for James, Allison and Lisa.

"Well, knock em dead tiger, the whole place is your playground starting tomorrow morning. I will report to your old station right away in the morning. Until then, I will be clearing out the office so you can get moved in. I congratulate you on your new endeavor and hope all goes well."

"Thanks again Lisa, I didn't think I could do it without you. Does Stacy know of my uprooting yet?"

"Actually in all this hub bub, I never had the chance to tell her. I will let you inform her of this transaction. I want to see the look on her face when she strolls into Greg's office to cry on his shoulder that you are now the boss around her, which she will do. And just between the three of us, I have made a breakthrough with Greg myself, and we have come to an understanding. We went out the night of your honeymoon and had a good time. We are thinking about doing it again in a couple days. Care to join us and make a double date?"

"What do you think James? Double with House and Lisa?"

"Sure, we could do that, talk to Greg about this, and get back to us."

"Will do. I am going to get myself moved up to the third floor, care to help me out?"

"Sure we will, give me a chance to get my meager things moved in. Lead the way Dr. Cuddy."

They all walked into Allison's office to get Lisa's stuff moved into The Diagnostics Ward. It only took them two trips each to get her things moved. And one trip for both Allison and James to get her things moved down. Lisa had said that everything she didn't need, she would take home on her own time. After they got this done, and everyone situated, Allison spent her last few hours with The Three Musketeers. James had work he had to get done, so he took off to his office to get it done. Allison just sat there, coffee cup in hand, chatting with her colleagues about nonsensical things.

"Well, as much as I would love to just sit here and chat, I have one other person to inform of this latest development. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Tell her to go easy on you, and to leave me alone once she hears this."

"Oh I will let her know House, don't you worry."

Allison strolled through her hospital with the air of someone who knows her business, when inside, she was nervous as hell. She arrived at Stacy's office and walked in without knocking on the door.

"You know little girl, there is such a thing as knocking."

"And you know there is such a thing as being nice and polite to your superiors, didn't you?"

"I don't see Lisa here, so I don't have to be nice to you."

"Oh that's where you are oh so wrong, as of tomorrow morning, you have to be nice to me or you will be out of a job."

"Really? A little slip of a thing like you firing me? That will be the day. You can't compete with me, and are way out of your league to say the things you are saying to me."

"We will just see about that, now won't we? If there is one positive thing that House taught me is that when I need to be, treat people with the hostility that they rightfully deserve. I will use that to my advantage when I have future dealings with patients, employees, and the appointed counsel here at this hospital. If you are going to be a bitch to me, I can be just as harsh to you. This is only a forewarning, cross me, and you will be sorry."

"I am shaking in my boots little girl. We will see who comes out victorious here."

"This has nothing to do with power or House, I got over him a long time ago and we came to an understanding with each other. I am married to James now, and love him with all my heart, and we are also expecting our first child if that means anything to you, which I doubt it does. So you need to get off your high horse and leave House the hell alone, he will never go back to you, you left him and married someone else. He understands this and will never take you back, married or not. I expect to see you in my office first thing in the morning with the latest cases we have so we can get them resolved."

"Greg can't make a rational choice by himself, never has and never will. He will come back to me, I know he will. James will see you for the phony you really are, and divorce you. I have known him far longer than you have and it will happen, mark my words. I will be in your office in the morning, just not right away, so don't wait for me."

Allison walked out of the office and slammed the door in the process of leaving. She was pissed off. She walked around for a bit, trying to calm herself before she returned to the conference room. An hour later, she walked in, to find everyone else in there engrossed in a conversation about sports. James saw her and got up to embrace her. Greg saw the look on her face and knew that it didn't go well.

"I had heard about twenty minutes ago that you went into the lions den, how did it go?"

"Not the way I expected, but I hope that she comes around, or I will find another counsel to represent us. We don't need animosity around here."

"That bad eh? Figures that she can't keep her mouth shut. I take it from the expression on your face that I was involved in this?"

"Yes you were, so were you James. I am not going to keep anything from the both of as to what she said, so it's going to be short and sweet. She had informed me that even though she is married, you would go crawling back to her, while you James, would see me as a phony and divorce me."

"Just causing trouble is all she is doing. Don't take anything she says to heart that is personal."

"Oh I have no intention of ever doing so James, I know that you love with me all your heart and would never leave me. On top of the fact, you are finally getting the family you wanted for so long. Anyway, it has been a long day, and I am going to call it quits for the day and hang out in here til it's time for me to leave. Everything has been too much for me already. What do you want for supper tonight James?"

"How about Sung Ho's?"

"Ok, I will get it before I head home and get it ready for you."

"Sounds good to me. Have paperwork that beckons, don't want to get punished or fired for not getting them done."

"Don't worry, your punishment will be far worse if you turn them in late or not at all. I expect them on my desk in two days. Hop to it."

"Yes ma'am."

James left the room to get his paperwork done and on Allison's desk in a timely manner. Allison turned around and was confronted with a surprising hug from House himself, while Chase, Foreman and Lisa looked on in stunned silence. They had expected a confrontation between Allison and Stacy, but they were all actually expecting one far worse than what happened. House knew better than anyone the lengths that Stacy would go to either get her way, or make everyone's life a living hell. Greg let go of Allison when she felt she was done with her inner torment.

"It could have been worse, you could have walked in with clumps of hair missing or scratches on your face. She does have a habit of making other women want to fight her. One thing she don't know is that you can take her easily. She is no match for you."

"Thanks House, I appreciate it. Anyway, I am going to sit down, have a civilized chat with all of you, and then am going home."

They all chatted about various things, work ethics, the union, changes that could be made, weather, sports, and life in general. Allison felt so drained when she left, she almost forgot to get the food before she went home. After she walked in the door, she put the food in the microwave to keep it warm, then went into the bathroom, stripping as she went so she could take a nice hot bath to relax her muscles. She was starting to have mourning sickness, so she had to be easy as to what she did and ate. She was only a couple, three months along. In about a month and a half, she would be showing. Her doctor, a resident there at the hospital, told her that everything working in perfect order, and she was in fine health. Once she stepped into the tub, she immediately felt better. She let the hot bubbly water relax her. She was on the verge of falling asleep in the tub when James walked in to see to her.

"Ali, wake up, I am home."

"Oh thank god, I missed you."

"I missed you too, is the little one giving you troubles?"

"Just started to as a matter of fact. Going to have to keep a steady supply of water and crackers in my office. I got you your favorites, and just some steamed rice for myself. Don't think I would be able to stand anything spicy now. Help me out of here, so we can eat, and get to bed. I am exhausted."

"I just about bet you are. You had a real long day."

James helped her out of the tub, and got her dried off, and dressed for bed, then they went into the kitchen, ate their supper, and then after they cleaned up, went to bed wrapped up in each others arms, hoping for the promise of a better day tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Allison's first day as head of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She woke up with a giddy feeling in her stomach. James felt her start to wake up and pulled her to him so they could go back to sleep. She wasn't having any of it, and struggled to get up and out of bed.

"It's still early, go back to bed."

"No it's not early, it's 6:15, and the day starts early for me for now on. Get your ass up and get ready for work, we are both going in early. You have paperwork to get done, patients to see, a wife to please at noon. Hop to it."

"Yes ma'am. Did you say I have a wife to please at noon? Where is she, I would love to meet her."

"Funny James, now get up."

They got up, and got themselves ready for work. They left shortly after eating a pretty good sized breakfast. Once they arrived, and got parked, they both headed for Allison's office to see The Three Musketeers sitting in there waiting for her to arrive.

"Gee, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"We wanted to make sure you were settled here before we got to work. We will miss you up there."

"Aw, thanks for the concern Chase, but you don't need it, I will be there on a daily basis to help you out and check on things. So don't worry. Everything will be fine. I will still help with the hands on stuff, but my main priority here now is running this hospital smoothly and efficiently. Now if all of you will excuse me, I have to prepare myself for the inevitable confrontation with Stacy when she arrives. Not looking forward to laying down the rules of my reign."

"If you need help with handling her, call me, ok?"

"Thanks House, but I don't need it. I can handle her, if she don't like it that I am her boss, she can find work elsewhere. I can find another lawyer to replace her. If you want, you can stay behind and help me out here for a bit House?"

"Sure, there are some things I need to bring up to you anyway."

"Alright, you three, take off and get to work. I will see you for lunch darling."

She gave James a thorough kiss and heard sniggers and snorts from Chase and Foreman. After they left, she turned around to House.

"I had you stay behind for one reason, really..."

"I know what it is, and the answer is do what you have to do. I am over her, and you made me realize that pining after her is a lost cause. Cuddy and I have forged a bond with each other that I don't want to break. I have strong feelings for her, yes. Is it love? Maybe. I don't really know yet. Have to wait and see. Now if you will excuse me, since you already have your answer, I need to get to work. And yes, I will be in the clinic sometime today to help out."

"Thanks House for letting me know."

"Anytime Ali."

He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, and kissed the back of it and then left the room. _Some men can be real assholes when the want to be, and then again, some can be perfect gentlemen, go figure. _Allison walked to her desk to go through her messages and mail. One thing she will miss is going through Houses' mail and getting coffee ready for him in the mornings. Ten minutes later, Stacy made her appearance. She gave a huff when she noticed the door now read Dr. Allison Wilson, Dean of Administration.

"Well, I see that what you said is in fact the truth, but it won't last long. The board will realize the mistake they made in having you usurp Lisa. You are too young for this job, and will make countless mistakes and I will be ever the happier to see you fall apart."

"First off, it will last for quite some time, secondly, they didn't make a mistake it making me the new Dean, I know more about this hospital than you ever will, and thirdly, I am of optimal age for this position. One thing I don't think you realize is that you are expendable here. If for any reason I feel that you are not performing your job the way it's supposed to be, I can get rid of you, and find someone who can. I would prefer that way, one with no emotional attachment to anybody here. You are more of a liability to me than an asset. Get that straight. One false move and you are gone. Got it?"

Stacy started to turn around and storm out of the office when Allison started to get angry.

"Don't you turn your back to me and leave, we are not done yet. We have suits and settlements to either appeal or resolve. Now sit down and reign in your anger for me for a couple hours so we can get this done. The quicker it does get done, the sooner you can get back to your office and leave me alone."

She complied and they went through everything cordially. It did in fact take less than two hours to get it all done. Once Stacy left the room, House hovered around the door.

"You can come in now, I know you are standing out there House."

Greg came into the room and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He twirled his cane around while Allison was finishing up her email. He was about to fish out his Game Boy when she looked up and gave him a warm smile.

"Well, that was hell. I don't think she will understand that I am in charge here, and not her. She got away with a lot of shit when Lisa was running the place, but not me. I refuse to be baited by her. Anyway, I need to start my rounds around here, to see what needs to be done and such, see you in the cafeteria for lunch? I know that James and I have to stay here for the week at least, so we will be down there."

"Sure, see you there."

Allison took off and started her rounds. Meanwhile back in James' office, he was getting some paperwork done before lunch, when Debbie from Pediatrics walked in. She strolled all the way over to him and sat on his lap.

"What the hell? Get off my lap right now."

"A short few weeks ago, you wouldn't let me off your lap. What gives?"

"My wife, and my job, that's what gives."

"Oh, Julie won't mind you playing around on her. You done it before. Now where were we?"

Right when she was about to start kissing his neck, they both heard the clearing of a throat. James, even though he is Jewish, sent up a silent thank you and looked at who cleared their throat. Allison. He sent her a pleading look to get this woman off of him. He noticed that she was loving every minute of it, and also seeing the shift in her face, knew he was in trouble. Debbie will get a far worse punishment than him.

"Excuse me, but you are going to have to wait outside for your turn Dr. Cameron. Jimmy and I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"You must not be up on the gossip around here, or the facts. My name isn't Dr. Cameron anymore, it's Dr. Wilson, and you will report down to Dr. Cuddy's office immediately."

"Ohhhhh, I am shaking. Wait, you said your last name is Wilson now? Oh god, I am in deep shit once Dr. Cuddy finds out about this, and will be out of a job."

"I hear she is pretty lenient with people who tell her what went on instead of hearing from everybody else. Now, get down there."

"Yes ma'am."

Debbie scurried out of the room.

"Now, as for you, explain away."

"It was some harmless flirting that I did before we started seeing each other, to try to get myself from thinking about you all the time. I was trying to distract myself to see that a relationship between the two of us wouldn't work out, and it was all wrong. I was the who was wrong, this relationship is the best one I have ever had. And wouldn't trade anything up for it. I love you Allison, and only you. We are married, and are expecting our first child, which by the way is my first one. How could I stray away from anything like that?"

"Good point, now get down to the clinic and help House out, he volunteered, and would like some assistance."

"Yes dear."

"Now I have some damage control to do."

Allison took her time getting back down to her office. She wanted this woman to stew over what she did. It took her twenty minutes to get down to the office. Once she walked in, she saw Debbie sitting at one of the chairs nervously thumbing her fingers together. Allison walked over to her chair and sat down.

"I take it once you opened my door that you now know I am in charge here?"

"Yes ma'am. I am sorry for my actions. If you wish to dismiss me, by all means do it. I had thought that James wanted a fling with me while he was married to Julie and didn't realize that he divorced her and married you. If I had known that, I wouldn't have bothered to walk into his office."

"I am not going to dismiss you, and never had any thoughts on the matter, except a suitable enough punishment. The only thing I can think of that is satisfactory enough, is whenever Dr. House has a case, for the next few weeks, I need you to help him out. Whatever he tells you do, do. If he tells you to jump, ask him how high. Got it?"

Allison saw the feud going on in her head. Even with House in the state he is in, he is still an asshole. She saw Debbie reigning in her emotions.

"Yes ma'am, understood."

"Good, now go."

Debbie scurried out of the office, and collided with House himself on her way out of the clinic. He looked at James and gave him his one brow raised question.

"She was in my office trying to seduce me, and Allison caught us. Guess she found some kind of punishment for her, or she wouldn't have ran out here like so."

"Lets get in there and see what was dished out?"

They walked in and found Allison just sitting there at her desk. They sat down in the chairs in front and waited.

"I suppose you two are in here to know why she ran out of here the way she did?"

"The thought did cross my mind. I was going to dismiss it had she not barreled me over in her hasty retreat."

"I had explained to her that her behavior is uncalled for, and her punishment for what she did is help you out whenever you had a case for the time being. I don't think she liked it all."

"Oh, don't worry, I will whip her into shape, and get her to realize she can't mess with my two best friends."

"Thanks House. What are the plans for tonight? Want to go Chez Rouge?"

"Sure, sounds great to me. What time do you want us to meet you and Lisa there?"

"Seven?"

"Great, see you there, now if you both will excuse me, I have work that needs to get done."

"Yes Ali."

"Yes Dear."


	12. Chapter 12

It was around noon when James finally walked back into Allison's office, drawing the shades while he entered. A few of the nurses at the clinic desk smiled and chuckled, knowing full well what was going to happen in there. After James got the door shut and locked, he started to disrobe while on his way to the desk. Once he was in nothing but his boxers and shirt, he sat down on the desk looking at what Allison was working on.

"Pretty engrossed in your duties as head of this place?"

"Not right now, no, just getting correspondence done is all."

"Mind a little distraction?"

"Mmm, what kind of distraction are you talking about?"

"Let me show you."

And show he did. After they were done, and dressed, they headed for lunch down in the cafeteria. Greg, Foreman and Chase were there eating at one of the tables towards the back, so after they got their food, they headed over and sat down.

"I wonder what you two were doing before lunch?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Foreman, keep your trap shut. What they do is none of your concern."

"Thanks Cuddy, wouldn't want to get into detail."

Lisa sat down and ate her lunch in silence while the other four chatted animatedly about their day and the upcoming weekend. Chase was going to visit his father, while Foreman had a date with one of the drug reps. Once the meal was done, and everybody left to their own devices, Allison went to do the rounds. She got home late, and found James in the kitchen cooking supper. After they ate, and got their night stuff done, they went to bed.

3 months later.

James' office.

"James, I don't know how to say this, but I think House and Cuddy are getting to involved with each other. It seems that I can't get a word in edgewise when I need to discuss matters with them. Care to help me out here?"

"It seems that he has shut you out. He always looked to you for acceptance and advice in the past, but not now. Interesting. Have to ask him about it."

"Please do, don't want to have to separate them during the day to actually get things done around here."

"I will as soon as I can. When is your next appointment?"

"This afternoon actually. Care to join me, I decided to wait a while to know the gender of the little one. We could find out today."

"Sure, let me know what time and I will meet you up there."

"2 O'clock."

"Ok, need to get back to work, see you then."

Allison went on her rounds before she headed back to her office. Today she decided to go from the upper floor down. She was walking around and once she got near the janitor room, she heard noises, and moans. She decided to overlook it, but paused when she distinctly heard House's voice. So she casually waited a ways beyond the door for him to finish what he was doing and confront him about fraternizing with his inferiors. It took him half an hour to finish up what he was doing in there, and when he came out, with Lisa no less, Allison was shocked. She fainted dead away upon seeing them exit the room. Lisa heard the noise and turned her head just in time to see Allison faint.

"Oh god, we need to get her to a room, stat."

"She will be fine, must have been shocked to see us is all. You still got some of those smelling salts on you?"

"Yes, I always do."

"Good, grab one. We are going to need it on her."

Lisa took out one pouch of smelling salts, and broke it open. After doing this, she put it under Allison's nose, and woke her up.

"No wonder you guys never volunteer for clinic duty, you are always at it like bunnies. I should have known. Is this one reason why you wanted demoted?"

"Actually, yes it was one of the reasons. Oh, by the way, don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Secret? What secret?"

Allison was looking at the both with questioning looks. It was House who opened up.

"I am trying to get rid of my "everybody lies" philosophy, and I told Cuddy about us. If we were to have a relationship of any sorts, we need to be completely honest with each other."

"Ok, don't know what to say about this. I guess if word gets out, you two are facing a formal write up for your actions."

"Understood. Now we will be down in the clinic if you need us."

"Good idea Lisa, now go."

They took off, and Allison resumed her walk. She got through the rest of her rounds without delay, and went to the cafeteria for lunch. She grabbed her lunch and sat down to eat. She was thankful that nobody bothered her while she ate. Her thoughts still in turmoil about House and Lisa having sex on hospital grounds and Lisa knowing about the affair that she had with House. After she got done eating, she put her tray where it needed to be, and went back to her office for some well needed meditating. It was around ten to 2 when she realized she wasn't going to get any work done, so she went to Obstetrics to get her ultrasound done. One thing she liked about this hospital that she didn't where she grew up is that she didn't have to go to X-Ray to her ultrasound done, they had a machine for it right in the ward. She made it there with a few minutes left to spare, and sat in the waiting room for James to show up. She was so engrossed with her thoughts, that she didn't see him walk up and sit beside her. She jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"If I had known you would get this jumpy, I would have given you something to ease your nervousness."

"It's not that, when I went on my rounds, I found House and Lisa in the janitor closet fucking. And it bothered me."

"Well, at least it wasn't worse than that. Why did it bother you?"

"Lisa knows about House and I, and I thought it would just stay between the three of us. I am sorry that I am letting it bug me so, but I can't help it."

"Of course you can't, I don't expect you let it go, it happened and it will bother you for quite some to come. I understand that. Now lets get in there and see what we are having?"

"Ok."

They got in the room and got Allison situated. Once the doctor showed up, and got her prepped, he started to rub the wand over her abdomen. James and Allison were watching the screen while this was going on. James saw something that didn't look right and had the doctor go over it again.

"Right there, I think I see another baby in there."

"Wow, good eye Dr. Wilson, I am surprised I never saw it before. Looks like it's in a different sack then the first one. Interesting. Once a woman gets pregnant, she can't have it happen again. Are you sure you never had sex before getting pregnant with this child?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Well, it looks like you are having twins, but by different fathers."

"Oh boy."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer is on the first chapter, so just letting you know that it don't need to be put on here. Hope you all like my little twists and turns here. Gotta keep this story going for as long as I can, before I tire myself out of it and end up quitting it before it's finished. Without further delay, on with the story...

"I will let you two talk this through."

After the doctor left the room, James started pacing. He paced around a couple times and then turned to look at Allison.

"I can't believe this is happening to me. I shouldn't have given Greg that opportunity with you. Look where it's got us now? I know you are pregnant with my child, but his as well? What is everybody going to say about this? What are your parents going to think? Slap me upside the head when I start to get irritating to you. I need a shot of whiskey. Hell, I need a whole bottle of the shit."

We hear a resounding _whack_ in the room. Allison is standing beside James with her hand in mid air.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Now, you are going to your office to get your work done, and then you are going to be in your ward tending to patients. They all need you more than I do right now. That is an order. I will handle House and Lisa. Him and I were the ones who got ourselves in this mess, I need to talk to him. Get out of here and get to work."

James gave her a quick kiss on the lips to let her know that there are no hard feelings. After he left, Allison got herself dressed and left the room. She had a lot of thinking to do and a lot of explaining to do as well. She now knew why she was getting bigger than she normally would have at this point in her pregnancy. Once she was done with her thoughts, she realized she was at the front door to the diagnostics ward conference room. She saw that Foreman, Chase and Cuddy were hard at work on their latest patient.

"You know it's bad enough that you snuck up on us earlier, now you have to stalk us?"

"Oh god, House, stop doing that, you are going to give me a heart attack one of these days. I am not stalking you guys, I have news that you and you only need to hear."

"Why don't we go down to your office to discuss this. Mine wouldn't work, too much glass and not enough privacy."

"Sounds good to me."

They went to the elevator to go down to the first floor and her office. Once the doors were shut, and it was just the two of them, House pinned her against the wall, and crushed his mouth against hers. Allison started to protest and shove him away, but her inner desires got the better of her and she leaned into the kiss, savoring it for it's worth. When they heard the ding of the floor indicator, they broke apart, and walked casually to her office. Greg closed the door after he got in and went to sit down on the couch.

"Other than getting me alone to ravish my body, what is it you need to talk to me about?"

"You are not going to like this one bit. I got pregnant by James before we had our interlude, and well, it seems that my body didn't want to recognize it that I was, and had me get pregnant all over again. I know I am blabbering here, but I am trying to say is that I am pregnant by both James and yourself. I had just found out about this, this afternoon."

"Well, that is news to tell me in private. Hold on one second, you may not like this, but I need Cuddy and Wilson here." He went to the phone and hit the intercom button and held the handset to his mouth, "Dr.'s Wilson and Cuddy to Dean Wilson's office please, Dr.'s Wilson and Cuddy to Dean Wilson's office. Now if that won't get their attention, I don't know what will."

"My god, you amaze even me. What are we going to do about this? Don't even think about suing me for custody, I won't let you have full custody of my child. I will make sure to let him or her know about their father, and that person being you, and it's up to you as if you want to be a part of your child's life. James is going to support my decision in this matter. It will be pointless to get him to side with you over me."

"I am not wanting to have him side with me over you. I will agree to be a part of my child's life. I will also help pay for anything that you need for the baby, clothes, formula, bills, anything. I have always wanted a family, and now I get to at least have a child in my life that is mine, but no wife, and that is fine by me. I may even propose to Cuddy and make an honest woman out of her."

"Thank you so much House, I appreciate it. I never even knew this could happen. We are leading one fucked up life here, aren't we? As if it's bad enough that I was the one to finally get you out of your shell, I end up pregnant by you as well. Don't get me wrong, it's not a bad thing. I had always wanted to have a family with you, until I started to hang out with James. But that is neither here nor there. I just hope that Lisa and James see our point of view on this."

"Point of view on what?"

James and Lisa chose that time to walk into the office. James looked a little worse for wear while Lisa had a curious expression on her as to why she was paged down here. Once they entered, James sat by Allison and had his arm around her shoulder to comfort her, while Lisa sat beside House.

"What is so hellfire important to drag me from the conference room with a case that needs taking care of?"

House gave Allison the ok to broach the subject.

"Lisa, the reason that House paged both of you here is because I am pregnant with two children."

"What? That couldn't have waited a while?"

"No it couldn't Lisa, the thing is, is that I am pregnant with two children by different fathers. James of course is the father of one of them, and House is the father to the other."

"How can this be? A woman can only get pregnant once at a time."

"Well apparently my body was still going through my cycles when House and I had our affair. I plan on raising both children, while House will be an integral part of his child's life. I hope that this hasn't put a damper on your relationship with him?"

"It hasn't, there are just some things that him and I need to discuss later on. Thanks for bringing me down to let me know this."

"Of course, and anytime. Now if all of you will excuse me, I have work that needs to get done."

Everyone but James left the room. He stayed sitting beside Allison.

"We will get through this. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I can't believe that you are being this understanding. You should be shouting through the rafters in anger over what has happened. Instead you are being my lifeline to hold onto in this situation. I applaud you for it. Now if you will excuse me, I really need to concentrate on my work."

James got up and gave Allison a kiss before he left the room. Two hours later, she got a bouquet of flowers and a card delivered to her office. She knew who they were from, and read the card._ Everything is going to fine, don't worry. I love you and always will, no matter how screwed up our lives are. James._ An hour later, she got another bouquet of the same flowers with yet another card. _Thanks for giving me the opportunity to have a family, I will be here for you if you need anything. House._ She was brimming with happiness when it came time to go home. Once she pulled into the drive and parked in the garage, she went in and found House and James there immersed in a game of chess.

"Hope you don't beat House too hard there James, I know how good you are at the game. Thanks the both of you for your understanding and everything else. I don't know what I would have done without it."

"Anytime Ali, I wouldn't have it any other way, now come here so I can welcome you home."

She happily went to James' side to be welcomed home. He kissed her and then mentioned that they were both hungry, and to order a pizza. She went to the phone to order, already knowing what they wanted. She ordered a medium veggie with shrimp for herself, and a large half supreme and half meat lover for them. The only place that would deliver to her place was Pizza Hut.

"Already ordered, would you two like some beer until it arrives?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

She came back into the room with the beers for them, and a glass of milk for herself. Halfway through the game, the pizza's arrived. Allison went to the door to pay for them and leave a tip for the driver. Once she got back in the house, they all piled into it.

"How did you get here House?"

"James brought me when we got done. Don't worry, I will just call a cab when it's my time to leave. No harm, no foul."

"Are you sure, one of us could give you a ride home?"

"No, don't worry, a cab will be fine."

"Ok, just thought I would offer. I will see you tomorrow then, since I am tired now, stress and knowing that I am going to have twins has tired me out. Now don't go get into any arguments at all, I wouldn't be able to stand it. I am ok with this. You two may disagree with it, but, really, I am fine with the situation. We will handle my folks when the time comes James, if we have to, I will just tell them I am having twins and leave it at that. They don't need to know about my affair before we got married. I am going to take a nice hot bath, and then am going to bed. See you in a bit darling, and have a good night House."

"Well, she just quashed what I was going to do, and it was going to be humorous. Damn woman. Got any whiskey in this place?"

"Of course I have whiskey in here, what do you take me for?"

"What kind do you have? Better not be that weak shit Jim Beam."

"Oh no, it's not Beam, it's worse, Wild Turkey."

"Actually, that's just right. Go get the bottle and a couple of shot glasses. I plan on getting smashed tonight, and want company."

"You got it."


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, didn't realize it was a popular story, I have over 2,100 hits to this one alone. Thanks all for reading this, I don't need any reviews at all to know that it is being read, but they would be appreciated though.

James and Greg ended up passed out in the living room with the now empty bottle of Wild Turkey on the coffee table.

Allison walked into the room and saw them like this and got House's Vicodin for him and some aspirin for James. She gently woke her husband up from his drunken stupor, handed him the med's and a big glass of water. He smiled his thanks, since he couldn't speak. She then went over to House to wake him up. She had the same size glass of water available for him and two pills, then shook him gently. House moved around groggily and went back to sleep, then she shook him again. This time he grabbed his cane to hit whatever it was that moving him, until she apprehended it and set it on the floor. After she did this, he had a murderous glare for her. She then gave him the water and his pills and walked into the kitchen to start a bland breakfast for them.

"What the hell? Doesn't she know not to wake anybody up when they pass out?"

"She was just concerned and wanted you to be comfortable for when you did start walking around. Don't worry, she handed me some aspirin to help my headache. She just knows what to do, being a doctor herself. So deal with it, this is just the first time that since our marriage of you sleeping here due to being drunk. She will do this every time."

"At least she knew to leave the room after handing me my med's and water. Where the hell did my cane take off to?"

"She put it on the floor after you grabbed it and were about to do bodily harm to her. I never knew her to be as quick as she was when she took it from you."

"Oh god, I am going to have to apologize to her for that. It's just habit, really."

"She will understand, don't worry. Now why don't you go shower and grab some clothes out of the extra bedroom that you always left at my place, they are clean of course, and ready for you to use."

"Thanks. Don't know what I would do without you two around."

"Get yourself into more trouble then what you are worth? Not your style, but it happens."

Greg left the room to go clean himself up. James walked into the kitchen to see what Allison was making. She was scrambling up eggs and heating up some oatmeal. He smelled the coffee brewing and went to get a cup to start his day.

"Mmm, vanilla roast this time? Tastes good. Better than the stuff they make at the hospital."

"Well, I just know how to make it. Where is House at?"

"Bathroom. Told him to get cleaned up."

"Ok, breakfast is ready."

"I will let him know as I am headed to the bathroom myself to take a shower and change."

"Alright. Will be waiting here for you."

Allison gave James a kiss before he went to relieve Greg in the bathroom. Once Greg was done, he walked out and went to the kitchen. Once he came in, he saw the expression on Allison's face and shrank.

"I would like to thank you and apologize for my almost beating you earlier. I am thanking you for thinking about me and getting me my vicodin. James must have mentioned to you about what happens whenever I slept over at his place or you wouldn't have gotten them for me."

"Don't go selling yourself short there, I would have gotten them for you regardless of what James has or hasn't told me. You forget that I still have feelings for you, and always will. So said feelings will get in the way of better judgement. We will talk about this later, right now, you need to get some food in your stomach."

"Yes ma'am."

"Come to my office around 10 and we should have more time to talk, ok?"

"Okie dokie."

James came in with a refreshed appearance. He dug into his breakfast with relish. Allison and Greg did the same thing, Greg's excuse was that his hangover was too much to bear, and needed the food in there to make him feel better.

"So, is it ok if I were to accompany Allison to her next ultrasound?"

"That is entirely up to Ali, I see no problem with it, but it is up to her and her only."

"Sure, why not? Just as well add fuel to the fire with the rumors going around. The doctors are going to find out sooner or later. Just as well be sooner, instead of waiting til your child needs a blood transfusion, and telling them that they need to get you for it, instead of James. If we have to, we will just tell everybody that we are trying a new experiment, and you accepted to help us out in the area of using your sperm. They don't have to know that we slept together. I digress, we will all discuss this later. Right now we need to get to work. Get moving you two or I will force you into clinic hours next week."

They moved rapidly to finish up on breakfast, and get ready to go. Greg surprisingly was the first one out the door and to Allison's car, while Allison was just heading out the door. She sprinted as fast as she could to her car and got into it before James had the door locked on the house. James sped to his car just as Allison was peeling out of the drive to head into work. James got himself out on the street, and speaker dialed Ali and Greg.

"You both meant to do this to me, didn't you?"

"No, honestly I had nothing to do with it, her threat about clinic hours got my ass moving. I still hate that place."

"Well, guess you are going to hate it more, I am now giving you 5 hours in there next week. Do you really want to say anything more to incriminate yourself further?"

"No Dean Wilson. What is with the silence back there?"

"I know when to shut up, guess you are going to have to learn that the hard way, now aren't you?"

"Yea, I guess so. Is there any way that I can get out of doing those hours?"

"Nope, no way whatsoever. And there will be no way in the foreseeable future either. You have to do them, and I will not tolerate it if you shirk me like you did Lisa."

"Oh, alright. Now would you slow down, so we can get there in one piece?"

"Nope, not going to happen. Need to get past this morning rush in order to slow down. I am hanging up so I can concentrate on my driving."

"Ok. See you there."

Allison and Greg got there with plenty of time left spare, and James drove in right when they were getting out of her car.

"Well, guess this is at a standstill, going to have to concede to a tie here. Next time, I won't be so lenient."

"Ohhh, I am shaking here. Big bad boss is being nice."

Allison walked up to Greg and slapped him upside the head for that comment, hard enough to make it hurt. Greg winced and fell behind as they walked into the hospital for the start of their day. Allison surprised the both of them when she was followed them into the elevator for the 4th floor. Once they got off, she followed them still and after James got to his office, she gave him a kiss and then proceeded to follow Greg to the conference room.

"I don't need you following me around like a little lost puppy, I know where I am going."

"Yes, I know that. I miss not being in the conference room when you wrack our brains for the cure of a patient with a complicated illness. I plan on sitting in today and any day I can. I will also help out wherever my expertise is needed. I also miss not hanging out with you guys on a regular basis, like I used to. Wished I wasn't pregnant right now, so I could go out with all of you and get drunk."

"No, you don't wish that. I only go out anymore with Foreman. Chase is always busy with his work and sulking because you got married to James, and going to Australia to visit his father when he can. Lisa is great and all, but she isn't one to go to bars on a regular basis, she is more of a trendy restaurant kind of woman."

"Well, have to make the best of it, and just sit in when I can. Don't worry about putting up with Foreman's brew this morning, I will make it for you guys."

"Good, I miss your coffee. It actually has substance to it."

Allison went about what was her normal routine in the conference room when she arrived. She got the coffee cups washed and set out, and ground the right amount of beans for the whole crew, and got the coffee brewing. After she got this done, she called down to her assistant to let her know that she wasn't going to be in her office for most of the day, and to just set the messages on her desk. After the coffee was ready, Foreman and Chase walked in with a surprised expression on their face. They thought that she would broach as to why she was in the room in due time. Due time was now.

"I see you two are intrigued as to why I am in here this morning and not my office?"

"Yea, the thought crossed my mind."

"Well, Eric, I decided to sit in with you guys today. I miss not being here and wanted to do something normal for a change instead of managerial. Coffee is ready by the way."

"Oh good, I miss your coffee."

"Why thank you Robert. Go ahead and have a cup while we wait for Lisa to arrive."

The rest of the team helped themselves while waiting for Cuddy. Their wait wasn't very long when James burst through the doors looking too worse for wear.

"You all need to get to the ER ASAP, Cuddy got into an accident and she is pretty bad."

Everybody ran from the room, even House ran. They got to the ER in a matter of two minutes. Once they all entered the room, they went to the area she was in, and by the time they all walked there, Dr. Lisa Cuddy was dead.


	15. Chapter 15

I am sorry for doing what I did, in Killing off Lisa Cuddy, but I have an angle I want to try out and it will be the end of the story, don't worry, this is far from over. Any and all reviews are appreciated, whether they be raves or flames.

Greg House was beside himself with despair on hearing the time of death for the love of his life. He backed out of the cubicle area and walked out of the room to his office. Once he got in there, he shut the door and drew the blinds, walked to his desk, sat down and grabbed his hidden bottle of scotch to drown his sorrows. After his first drink, he grabbed his I-Pod and found a tune to listen to and cranked the volume up.

Meanwhile back in the ER, Allison wasn't having any of it. She was hard at work to save her friend and fellow mentor. She grabbed the crash cart to bring Lisa back to life. She made three attempts to no avail, Lisa Cuddy was dead. Allison ran to James' arms and broke down. She didn't care if anybody saw her cry or not. This was not supposed to be. Lisa was supposed to be in the conference room going through case after case with House, Foreman and Chase. Allison brought herself back together and went to find the ambulance driver. Once she found him, she started asking questions.

"Where did you find her?"

"She was in her car on her way here, not 2 miles away. I was told that it was a careless drunk driver who hit her. There was not much left of the car when we arrived on the scene to bring her here. The drunk driver is being held on attempted murder charges. I was actually on my way to let the DA know to up the charges to murder in the first degree. I am sorry Dean Wilson for your loss. I know she was a real good friend of yours. This wasn't her time to go. She barely made an impact in this world."

"Thank you for your condolences. And you pretty much answered all the rest of my questions for me. I will let the DA know about the change in charges. It is my responsibility to do so. Make sure to tell everyone you know here about this, and to just act normal. When they are with others of their station here, they can talk about it, but to us, please act normal. We have our own grief to deal with, and don't need any more added on because someone had a slip of the mouth."

"I will make sure to pass it on."

Allison took off to her office to call the police station. Once all this was done, she finally broke down. She was curled up underneath the bay windows sobbing when James came in to see how she was doing. He picked her up and set her down on the couch and curled up with her. They each sobbed. No one knows how long they were like this. Once lunch time came around, they left the place and went out to eat. Already out of habit, avoiding the places where Lisa would have gone. They ate what they could of their lunch, and went back to work. Allison cancelled all of her managerial stuff and went up to help Greg and the others out. It's what Lisa would have wanted, she kept telling herself. They had a case to take care of, and they wasted enough time as it was.

"Alright, lets get this case going. We need to get it done as soon as we can. I am volunteering my help here."

"Ali, I don't feel like working right now."

"Eric, we need to get this done. There will be time for moping around later when we finish."

"Go ahead and get started on it, I don't feel like it."

"Eric, you need to keep your mind off this for now, understand?"

"I don't think I can right now. I am sorry, but I need some time for myself. She was a good friend of mine, and it's just hard right now to try and get back to work with what had happened."

"She was a good friend to all of us Eric, but it will get better, believe me. I went through this once already with the loss of my first husband, I know that it will get better with time."

"I wish I could right now, but I don't want to."

Allison gave up on him and went through the charts and files on the latest patient. She then told Eric to go and run some tests on said patient to get his mind off of the matter at hand. She took control of the ward, and made sure it was ran with the same efficiency if it were a normal day. As the afternoon wore on, she found it easy to be in control. She told Eric and Robert what tests to run and what not to do. House was still in his office when the end of the day came around. She had to force him to get out of his office and come home with her. Allison ended up driving there because she didn't trust him behind the wheel. Once they arrived, she had him sit down in the living room, while she started the preparations for supper. James came in about twenty minutes later. He went through the back door area and straight into the kitchen, where he found Allison, making supper. He wasn't surprised about that, but he was as the amount she was making.

"I know we are eating for three, but you never eat that much."

"He he, no, I don't, do I? There is enough here for you, House and I."

"What do you mean House? He is still there at the hospital."

"No he's not, go in the living room, he should still be in there. I didn't want him to wallow in his pain, so I forced him to come home with me. If I didn't, he would still be in his office now, not caring about anything or anybody. I had to take control in the diagnostics ward today in order to keep their patient alive. It will be hard replacing her, but it has to get done. I will be doing interviews in house before I ask elsewhere for a replacement."

"That was thoughtful of you to bring him here, and wise. That sounds like a good plan for a replacement. I would have never thought of it."

"Get in there and console him, I can't as you can see."

"Yes Ma'am."

James went into the living room to find Greg sitting on the couch with a morose expression on his face. He only saw his best friend in this state one other time, when Stacy left him. James went to the bar and got the brandy bottle out and two glasses, filled them up, and handed one to Greg. He took it without a problem and sipped on it. James then sat down on one of the chairs and just waited patiently for Greg to open up and speak. It took him fifteen minutes to finally open up.

"I can't believe that she is gone. We were going to go to her family reunion this weekend. Now they all have to be told that she won't be attending it or any other. I even went so far as to buy a ring to propose to her at said reunion. This is going to take a lot of getting used to."

"It will take time House, things like this always do. Don't blame her for it happening at all, she never knew what was going to happen. She did love you with all her heart. We all will get through this."

"Thanks Allison. Is it alright with you two if I crash here tonight? I don't want to go home at all."

James gave her the nod to say it was alright with him, and left the final decision up to her.

"Yes, it is fine if you stay over tonight. Was about to suggest it myself, actually."

Allison went back into the kitchen to finish up the preparations for supper. Once it was done, she went about setting the dinning room table up for three. After that was done and the food on the table, she went back into the living room and said that the meal was ready. They all went and sat down to eat. The meal wasn't a huge success chat wise, but it was exceptional. After supper was done, they all cleared the table and got themselves something to drink before they went into the living room to sit and chat. No chatting went on, but a silent understanding occurred. For some strange reason they all knew what the other was going through. They never attempted to console each other or offer advice. Once it came time for sleeping, James and Allison got up and went to bed, to leave Greg to his thoughts. They took their shower together and made silent love to each other. When they got done, and dressed for bed, they walked past the spare room to see Greg stretched out on the bed sleeping. They then went to bed themselves.


	16. Chapter 16

You all know the drill here, don't own them, so no money is being derived off of this. On with the story.

A few days later in The Diagnostics Ward, Greg was dolling out instructions to Chase and Foreman when Allison came in to help out after she got her rounds and paperwork done for the day.

"Interesting case?"

"Don't really know yet, having Chase run a MRI and Pet Scan on her, and having Foreman doing to lab work."

"I wouldn't have done that. I would have had Chase run the lab work and Foreman do the scans. That's my opinion on the matter though. Is there anything you need me to do? Want me to run the history on this patient?"

"If you want to help out, go ahead, it's not up to me to tell you otherwise."

"House, this is your department, and you do have a say as to what goes on in here. I may run this hospital, but the heads of the departments run them themselves. I want to make this clear. James is co chair with me and still being head of oncology. He runs that department the way he wants it run. I ask if I am needed in there for help instead of plunging right in and doing things I am not supposed to do. This is your ward, run it as you see fit, but be respectable towards your colleagues, and understand their limits. I only came by to see if I could be of assistance since I have the afternoon free."

"Thank you, this is still hard, not having her here to help balance me out. I feel empty all of a sudden and nothing can fill that void. Hell, I don't even feel like finding a replacement for her at all. Hell, I never even go home anymore. It brings back so many memories of her, and I don't want that. I know that I am being an ass here with my sentimental attitude towards this, but she helped open me up to not being such a bitch towards everybody."

"I thought I did that for you? What the hell?"

"You did help me to open up, yes, but she helped me to stay opened up."

"I know, just teasing you. Got a question for you though."

"Yes?"

"Now, don't answer this right away, but was thinking that maybe you could move in with James and I, since you never go to your flat anymore and are either at our house or here in your office."

"I don't know, I think I would be an inconvenience to you guys."

"You won't be an inconvenience to us at all. I will run this past James and get back to you on what he thinks about this. It's past time for you to get on with your life and we want to help you out. It's all up to you as to how much you want us to help you."

"Thanks Ali, I appreciate it. Don't know what I would have done without you."

"Still be pinning over Stacy and die an old miserable man?"

"Got a point. I also have a suggestion of my own."

"Ok, I am all ears."

"I was thinking about putting a memorial up here at hospital for Lisa. Nothing fancy or spectacular, just a plaque of sorts."

"That would be great. I will see about getting it done and make sure you have a say as to where it goes and that your name is on it for the inspiration."

"Thanks Ali. Now if you would please leave me alone and help them out for a few hours."

"Sure, anything to keep you happy."

Allison went about making sure Chase and Foreman were busy throughout the afternoon. Mark would be a temperamental case to crack, but Allison thinks that they could finally get him well enough to leave hospital and stop bugging House. After a couple hours of having Chase and Foreman run tests, she was getting frazzled. She went to her office to get her messages and James was sitting on her couch waiting for her to show up. He noticed her downcast appearance, and was immediately concerned that she was over taxing herself what with still being pregnant and all.

"James, I know what you are thinking and no, I am not overworking myself at all. It's becoming more of a pain than I though getting House out of his shell. How would you feel about having him move in with us permanently?"

"How would I feel having Greg live with us on that kind of basis? I don't know if I am going to like it, but, I do understand your asking me. I will leave the decision entirely up to Greg, as to if he wants to or not. It's not for us to tell him that he has to live with us. I know that our house is plenty big enough for him and the twins to live very comfortably alongside us."

"I will let him know when I go back up there. Now, what was the reason for you to wait in my office?"

"Oh, sorry for not broaching it before hand, but I did a lot of thinking and this might work out. We would have to keep it hush hush for quite some time to come. I don't even think we would be able to let Chase or Foreman in on this until we are sure as to the outcome ourselves in a few weeks time if we did do this."

"James, you are making no sense here to me at all. Please tell me what you are thinking."

"I was actually thinking about inviting Greg over tonight to ask you two if you would be willing to be a form of polygamists."

"I don't get what you are saying. I thought that polygamy was where a man took on many wives. Which by the way, is that also Mormonism?"

"Mormons got over that way of living a long time ago, but yes polygamy is where a man does take on more than one wife. I was thinking about having the role switched around here. Having you be "the man" and Greg and I being "the wives" of this relationship."

"I think I need to limit your exposure to HBO. That show Big Love is getting to you. Bad."

"No, it's not, really. Just think about it. You coincidentally got pregnant by Greg when you two had your fling. You are also pregnant by me. I love you with all my heart, and would do anything to keep you happy. I also don't want your children to be raised by just one father. Since you are also having Greg's child, it would be best that mine be raised by me, and his being raised by him. It is a good plan, but as I said, it would have to be hush hush."

"I find the logic with your plan, and when I get the chance will let House know to have supper with us tonight so we can broach this subject with him. Now I need to get things done in here so I can get back up there and help out."

With that, James left the room and went back up to his ward and office to think more about what was going to be discussed tonight.

Allison went about her business with a light heart, and even a giddy step, which didn't go unnoticed to a certain diagnostician or his colleagues.

Sorry for the immense delay here, and the short chapter, was busy with other things and didn't get a chance to finish this chapter out. I know it's freaky, and bear with me here, I have other plans for everybody else. I also have a possible new love interest for Greg if I don't like this new twist that I am introducing. Hope you all are at least a bit happy with the latest chapter. If not, let me know, and I can easily make another one up and have it be the alternative. I will post each chapter to this one and the alternative if others don't like this one. My updates will be a few days or a week apart until I get back into the swing of things. Thanks all for your reviews and at least reading my story.


	17. Chapter 17

As mentioned before, no money is derived from this story, and all things mentioned that are familiar, are not mine and never will be. I am sorry for my lack of conviction with this story. This is of course AU and forever will be. Enjoy.

That night Greg, James and Allison were sitting in the Wilson's dining room having supper, which consisted of London broils, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob, with beer for James and Greg, water for Allison. There was an eerie silence as the meal commenced. Halfway through, Allison got fed up with the silence.

"Greg, I bet you would like to know the reason why we invited to you dinner?"

"The thought has crossed my mind a few times, I just figured it was my friends' way to let me know that I still have them."

"We invited you here tonight to see if you came to a conclusion as to if you are going to live with us."

"Yes I have made my decision and will move in here with you two."

At this, James and Allison looked at each other and smiled. Allison then gave a look to James to have him broach the other subject.

"Greg, we also invited you here to suggest something that would be in all our best interests."

"Before we broach this, we ask that you take a few days to think this over before you give us a definite answer."

"Ok, let me know what it is, and if it's something that I can answer right away, I will, if not, I will think about it as you have asked."

"We have thought about this for a couple days, and have agreed to ask you this. What I am trying to get at, is that Allison is pregnant with my child, and is also pregnant with yours. We thought that if the courts will let us, about having Allison marry you as well. It would be a form of Polygamy. We both know that it will be hard raising two kids with different fathers, so we came up with this so both our kids will be raised by their father and mother. We would never just let you come visit your child and then leave or just live here and not have a hand with the rearing of your child. As I mentioned before, you and Allison can get married and be what both her and I are, a loving couple. If you agree with this, it has to be a secret. They all know that you more than likely will be living here with us since you lost Lisa. I am sorry for bringing that subject up. We have come up with the agreement that if you two want to have something intimate, it's entirely up to the both of you, not me. Please think this over before you give us your answer."

While James was explaining this, Greg was looking at Allison, to gauge her reactions and noticed an understanding and trustworthiness in her eyes and face that meant she was up for it if he was. He then realized that even though he would love Lisa til the day he died, he would also love Allison in the same capacity. He had tried to get her out of his heart, but couldn't. She fell in love with him first, and realized that she could never be with him, so eventually fell in love with his best friend and married him. Damn, that sounded a lot like The Thorn Birds. As he was thinking this, his face fell to look at his hands, then he looked up and saw love still radiating from Allison's face and knew right then what his answer was going to be, he didn't need a few days to think this over at all, he just knew that he would walk through coals for this woman if the need should ever arise.

"I don't need a few days to decide this at all James, my answer will be yes. I lied when I said that I stopped loving Allison, and was too scared to accept the fact that I still do, and will til the day I die. I will marry you and be a good husband to you and a great father to my child. I understand that you are married to James first, and will respect that. If you want to be intimate with me at all after we go through with this, it's up to you and you alone. I will be here for you with anything that you need and or want."

"Thank you Greg, James and I will see about getting a special license so we can get married as soon as possible."

With that, James got up and went to Allison. He grabbed her hand to lift her out of the chair to embrace her for her understanding in the matter that is his wreck of a best friend. They hugged for a couple minutes before she pulled away to beckon Greg into the embrace. Greg needed no prodding before he was on the other side of the table in a group hug that was a silent agreement that words could never describe that he is in fact in for the long haul and would be there til death do any of them part.

It took 2 weeks before all of Greg's things were moved into Casa Wilson. It took the longest when they moved his baby grand piano in. Another month before they were able to cement Greg's life into their own. Chase and Foreman were a little suspicious when the three took a day off to go somewhere. When they got back, they announced that they were going to have a BBQ, and that Chase and Foreman were invited to it that night. Greg's, Allison's, and James' parents were also invited to the gathering along with a few family members from both sides. The parent's and family members were apprised of the situation, and some were against it altogether until they realized the circumstances. They were also told not to tell Chase and Foreman what went on. James' mother came up to him and suggested about this convention that was going on in New York, said that it should be good, since it's medical related.

"Mom, thanks for letting me know about this convention, but I shouldn't be the one to go. I was thinking about giving Allison and Greg a sort of honeymoon, so am going to ask them to go in my stead. I doubt that anything there will be oncology related, and it might help Allison in the long run as far as information to implement into the hospital. Thanks anyway, I greatly appreciate it."

"Just thought I would bring you up to speed as to what is going on in the medical world. I know that you always loved to play doctor when you were little, while your brothers followed in your dad's footsteps and became lawyers. I see that Allison has finally broken Greg out of his shell. I applaud her for it wholeheartedly. I am glad that you are a brave one to have this arrangement take place. It takes guts to be able to do what you are doing, and having it be successful. I just hope that you are doing to the right thing here and not spur of the moment feelings. There are more lives at risk if this should fall apart instead of just you three, there are the children, your father and I and your siblings and cousins, Allison's folks, and family, and Greg's folks and family along with your colleagues and other friends who have to deal with the repercussions if this should happen to fall apart."

"Mom, I am well aware of what is at stake, and to tell the truth, I know I am doing the right thing here. Greg needs us now more than ever. He lost Lisa to a drunk driver. I am just glad that he still loves Allison, or we would have been up shit creek without a paddle. They do love each other in a way that she never can with me. I understand that. She does love me more than she loves him though."

"Oh come on now James, you know I love that book and movie. You don't have to quote The Thorn Birds all the time to impress me. I know that you love the book and movie as well."

"I was getting at that I needn't worry about her leaving me for him in the end. And yes I love that book, I would rather read the book instead of watching the movie any day, even though I do have the movie and it's bad sequel on DVD. I only watch it when Allison and I can both just lay back and relax after a long day at work. The book is just more detailed and gives the reader a better understanding of life down under. Although I don't understand why Colleen had to portray it like that. Allison and I were down there for our honeymoon, and it was nothing like what she described. Must have been some hard times in those days. Honestly makes me wish it were real though, would have loved to have gotten a picture taken with me standing beside or in front of the Drogheda house and entry gate, and given it to you as a birthday or Hanukkah present. I am also sorry that I did marry a Non-Jew. It wasn't my intentions at all with the first three and now Allison, but I can't marry a fellow Jewish woman. My own ethnical beliefs I can deal with, I don't need it from anybody else. Allison understands this and is doing what she can to help me out with the Jewish culture in our home. She will be putting up a tree for her own beliefs and will also observe the Jewish holiday traditions. I refuse to let her convert completely into Judaism. If she wants to learn our culture, then far be it from me to keep her from knowing. Once she has set her mind to something, it's hell on earth til she gets it."

"I have never heard this kind of conviction coming from you in all your life. I am glad that you have found Allison and forged this sort of polygamist marriage with Greg as well.It has turned you into quite the man. I don't know who you are anymore, and some day would love to get inside your head to see how it ticks. One of these days, I will be over to have tea with you three. I will not take no for an answer here. I love you James. I will be here for you when I can and for what I can."

"Thanks mom, I love you too, and will take you up on your tea offer. I will let Greg and Allison know about it so we can all plan accordingly."

As they were having this chat, Allison was off to another side with Greg and her parents.

"Well Mr. House, I hope you treat my daughter right and also hope that you are around for the growing up of our grandchild."

"Don't worry Donald, I will be here for our child's growing up, and be here for Allison if she ever needs me for anything."

"Greg, I will be right back. Have to be the dutiful hostess and be around my legal "husband" as well."

"Ok Allie, I will be around somewhere."

Greg gave her a hug as she walked off. The whole gathering save for Chase and Foreman saw the love radiating from the two and genuinely smiled. They were all still hesitant as to the situation but were gradually coming to respect it, since Allison is having a child from both. It was going to be one screwed up family gathering in the future. They were all thinking about coming together and making it one big happy family reunion of sorts come holiday time.

The party was wrapping up when nightfall approached. Chase and Foreman left to go home and get ready for yet another day at work. The last people to leave were the parents. Donald and Elisabeth came up to Allison and hugged her and wished her well with her decision before they left. The Wilsons' did the same to both Allison and James. Mr. And Mrs. House were the very last to leave. Once they were all gone and everything cleaned up, James went to get himself cleaned up and ready for bed. That left Greg and Allison alone in the kitchen after Allison cleared away all the dishes and garbage. Greg walked up to her and hugged her from behind. Allison relished in the feeling of his arms around her. He then turned her around and put his hand to her chin to lift her face up so he could kiss her. Their kiss started out chaste, but it gradually started to turn passionate. James was standing in the doorway watching this scene. He had a bit of jealousy course through him, but realized that she is married to the both of them and will have these displays of affection for Greg in the privacy of their home. Their home? When did it start to be called that? Today? A few weeks ago when Greg finally moved in with us? James will never know the exact time that he started referring to it as that. After a few minutes of this, he cleared his throat and they instantly sprang apart with guilty expressions on their faces.

"Don't look like that to me, I know of your feelings towards one another, and am a bit jealous of it, but don't condone it. I think we have made the right decision here in what we are doing. My mother suggested this to me earlier, and I think that you two should go on this instead you and I Ali. She had said that there is some seminar or convention going on in New York, and told me about it so you and I could get away from all this. I actually thought that the both of you should go there instead, be a sort of honeymoon for you. Don't tell me no, I will treat it as a wedding present for you. It's just a few days, so I won't be without you at my side for too long. I will take care of running the hospital and the diagnostics ward for you both while you are away. This event starts this next weekend, so you have a few days to get packed and ready to go."

"James, I couldn't do that to you. I don't want to be away from you for that long."

"Ali, it's just for a few days, don't worry, I will be fine. Your parents are going to be in town that weekend anyway, so I can hang out with them to keep myself from being alone or bored. Now can we get to sleep?"

"Ok, I will be in my room if you want to come in at all Allie."

"Thanks Greg. I will get myself ready, while you two talk."

As Allison walked into the master bedroom she shared with James to get ready for bed, the men talked about what was going to happen that night.

"I know that she is your wife first, and completely understand if you want her in your room tonight, but, if it's ok, I would like to be with her."

"She is your wife too, and I will let her make the decision as to where she wants to sleep tonight. I am going to bed now, if she goes into your room tonight, it's up to her. Good night Greg, sleep well, and will see you in the morning."

"Thanks Jimmy, good night."

James walked into the bedroom to get ready for bed, and noticed that Allison wasn't in there at all, so he grabbed his night clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower before bed, she was in the shower taking one herself when he stepped in to join her. The made quick love to each other while they cleaned up, and James got dried off and put his night clothes on and went to bed. Allison knew why he did this, giving her a chance to decide as to where she was going to sleep that night. She knew that he had jealous streaks where others were involved, and knew that he was feeling it tonight. She didn't care, because he knew that she married him first, and is in love with him. He will understand if she decides to sleep with Greg tonight instead of him. She went about getting herself ready for bed, and walked past her room with James and went into Greg's room and closed the door.

Greg was still out in the kitchen drinking one last beer before he went to bed. He didn't know where Allison was going to be tonight. He actually wished that they had the house to themselves for a day or two, but knows that they will have a few days alone in New York this weekend. He downed his beer and set the bottle in the redemption center area. He then made sure all the lights were shut off and the doors locked before he made his trek to the bathroom to get himself ready for bed. As he was walking in the hallway, he noticed the light shut off in the master bedroom, and the light on in his. _She must have made up her mind since there is a light on in my room._ Greg went about his shower and shaving quickly, so he was ready for what was awaiting him on his wedding night. Once he was done, he wandered into his room and shut the door. When he turned around, his jaw dropped. There laying on his bed was Allison, stark naked, waiting for him to pounce on her. It only took his crotch a few seconds to process this information and caused Greg to shift uncomfortably where he was standing.

"Well, you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here and give me a proper honeymoon?"

"Our "Honeymoon" as you call it won't be til this next weekend. With you all sprawled out like that, I think I could be coerced to make an exception."

Greg then took off his clothes and threw them on the only chair in the room. He was in his beautiful nakedness when he walked to the edge of the bed to admire his wife's body. He roved his eyes from her immaculately pedicured toes to her wonderfully soft satiny brunette hair. Greg then sat down on the edge of the bed and started to caress her face and ran his hands through the length of her hair. He then leaned down to brush his mouth against hers. Their kiss was passionate, with years of longing built up waiting for this moment so it could explode into a million fireworks. As they were kissing, their hands roamed. Greg's went from Allison's neck to her shoulders and then roamed down to her breasts and caressed each one til she was moaning in his mouth. He then caressed down to her inner core, and started stroking her to get her ready. As he was doing this, she was doing some investigative research on her own. Running her hands over his chest, feeling his soft down there, running down to his waist, and his crotch. She started stroking him as well. The both of them were undone as to the dual pleasure that each were receiving. Once they were both good and ready, Greg moved her to the edge of the bed so she was laying on it with her legs dangling. Satisfied with this, he entered her in one quick thrust. He kept up his rhythm to match her moans.

Greg then heard a noise at the door, and saw James standing there watching them. Greg beckoned him over. As James was walking over to the bed, he was divesting himself of his clothes. He knew what Greg was suggesting. James then sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed Allison's hand to guide her to his erection. She jumped when she felt another set of hands on her. She never noticed James coming into the room and joining them. Allison did in fact have some sick fantasy of these two having their wild way with her, and now it's all coming true. It seems that Greg was holding a lot back all those months ago. He is a stallion in bed, even with his infarction. Allison got a mind of her own, and insisted that Greg reposition himself so she was on her side while he was making love to her. When this was done, she then took it upon herself to be a dutiful wife to James and performed oral pleasure to him. James was pleased with this turn of events. He was stroking his wife's labia area while she was performing oral and Greg was making love to her. This wasn't what the guys were thinking with the term Menage a trois, but they accepted it and realized that this was the only way it was going to happen. They got a good rhythm going and soon all three were over the edge at the same time. Greg sat himself behind Allison to get his bearings about him.

They all had eventually found a comfortable position to sleep in for the night, because when they woke up the next morning, Allison was in the middle on her back with hands all over her body. James' were on her waist while Greg's were on her breasts. She tried to extradite herself from where she was and ended up waking her guys up. They blinked a few times trying to figure out what was going on and why they were rudely waken up. James noticed Allison moving about in the room and wondered why she was up so early. He then looked in the general direction of their alarm clock and found Greg staring back at him. They each took a real quick glance down and noticed their state of undress and were immediately grabbing their clothes to get dressed.

"My god, the both of you were naked last night and had no problems with it, now you are cowards in the morning? Who the hell did I marry, a couple of closet pansies?"

"I am not a pansy. And as for your comment about our state of undress last night, there was too much passion in the air for us guys to think outside the box. I was lonely and wanted some comfort, so I opened the door to maybe get a peek as to what was going on and stood there, transfixed. I never had seen my wife making love to another man, and thought it would be hell and something interesting to witness. I can't help it if I got an erection seeing it."

"Yes Allie, we men are self aware of our parts when we are around other men. Last night being the exception. We will be like that towards each other in future encounters with you. So you are going to have to get used to it."

"Ok, ok, ok. Enough said on that. Now lets get a shower taken, breakfast eaten, and then get our ass' into work?"

"Aye Aye captain."

They went about their morning routine without a hitch. Today was Allison's next ultrasound appointment. Greg was to go with her this time. So she made sure that everybody was out the door in a timely manner and heading into work. Allison made it there first of course, and got herself into her office and started going through her paperwork, messages, mail, email, and files, along with her daily planner. She noticed that a patient was suing Greg yet again, so she paged Stacy to be in her office right away so this matter can be solved quickly and quietly. After a viable solution was reached to bring forth to the suers, Allison went on her rounds. Greg was, as usual, in his conference room going through yet another case that maybe will take them at most three days to diagnose and treat. Mark was still in the hospital in a wheelchair, being a nuisance to Greg, but Greg was ignoring him at all cost. She walked passed James' office and saw him busy at work getting his files up to date. He felt her watching him and quickly glanced up to smile at her before he went back to work. After her rounds, Allison went into the clinic and helped out for a couple hours.

It was now time for her appointment. She paged Greg to the room and got herself ready. Greg was there in record time and holding her hand while they watched their child, a girl, moving around. They also noticed that her child with James' is a girl as well. Now they know as to what clothes to buy and what stuff to decorate the nursery with. Now all they had to was come up with names for them.


	18. Chapter 18

6 months and 1 week as of chapter 17.

As you can see, I have differentiated on how Greg and James address Allison. Greg uses "Ali" for her nickname, while James uses "Allie," in case any of you were wondering.

The next day, Allison took the afternoon off to go nursery shopping. Since she had quite a lot of money saved up in her savings account from the time she was 12, she had quite the nest egg for just such an occasion. She went to Baby Gap to get the clothes needed for her daughters. Next up was the local furniture store to get cribs, bassinets, swings, changing tables, rocking chairs, throw rugs, and dressers. Since she didn't have the space in the car for the items purchased, she had them deliver the things that evening. She then went to Wal-Mart to get diapers enough for twins for quite some time, along with bottles, nipples, toys, two high chairs, four car seats, four infant carriers, diaper bags, six sets of bedding for the cribs, shampoo, body wash, bath toys, blankets, and anything else she could think of. At least all the small stuff could fit in the car, so she wasn't worried about having anything like that delivered. She went with pine wood finish on the furniture items because she didn't want to have the nursery painted or papered in pink, she wanted a rustic style look with class.

Once she pulled up to the garage and got the door opened, she noticed two brand new vehicles there. The one is a 2007 Dodge Charger Daytona, yellow with black stripes. The other is a 2007 Dodge Grand Caravan, flame red. Curious as to why they are there, she got herself parked and started to bring everything in. She got the items from the passenger compartment in when she noticed Greg and James sitting in the kitchen waiting for her.

"What are you guys doing home so early?"

"We figured we'd surprise you with your new car and James traded in his 300C for his Charger Daytona like he's always wanted. We figured that you would need a minivan since we are having twins and we need the room for all three of us to be in the vehicle as well. At least with this van, it has Stow and Go seating. So if you want, you can put the baby items under the floor and have room to spare. Be easier for family gatherings and vacations. Don't worry, I didn't get rid of my 'Vette at all, she is still at the hospital, since we traded in the Chrysler, we only needed to be in the one vehicle. What do you think?"

"Well, it is a bit sudden, but understand the logic. Why don't you guys come out and help me unload all this baby stuff from the car. Oh by the way, the furniture store is going to be here in a couple hours to deliver things for the nursery. And don't worry, I didn't go nuts at all with what I bought. I figured I would write out a list to send to people when we invite them to my baby shower on what else we need for the twins."

"Sounds like a plan to me Ali."

They all went into the garage to help Allison bring everything else in to put in the nursery. Once they were out in the garage to help her out, both James and Greg were shocked as to how much she bought.

"What the hell is this? Did you buy out all the stores?"

"I wish I could have Greg, I don't think that I got enough or didn't get what we really need. I want to be completely prepared for when the girls arrive. I don't want to have to go back and get something the day of coming home with them in my arms because I forgot to buy something."

"That is what we have the baby shower for darling. What we end up forgetting, you can have on your list, and they can provide the items for us. If you want, don't make out a whole list to send everybody, because we may end up having more of one item then we really need and nothing of anything else. Or if you wanted, go to the stores, and make out a registry for what items we have left to get, and make sure it's stipulated that what item is purchased by someone that that item is taken off once it's bought."

"Sounds like a good idea James. Now lets get what I did buy into the house and in the nursery."

It took three trips each to get everything in. By the time they got all the items in, the furniture store came by to deliver the last items. They were very happy to oblige when asked to take the things into the nursery itself so they themselves wouldn't have to. Allison had James move everything around to make it easier to walk around in. Once this was done, Allison went about putting the clothes in the dressers, setting the diaper stations up, and putting the bedding on the cribs. She bought cribs that can later be turned into beds for her daughters, so they wouldn't have to worry about getting rid of them and buying beds. The room was fairly large, so there was plenty of space to put everything in.

"I am famished, where are my green olives at?"

"Don't tell me you are going to dip them in ranch dressing again or mayo now are you?"

"I can't help it Greg, I get these odd cravings, and it's only because I am pregnant."

They all walked into the kitchen to sate Allison's hunger. This time she spared them when she grabbed the jar of green olives out of the fridge and went to just eating them straight. They noticed as the months went on that her cravings were interesting to say the least, some of it downright revolting even to them. Once she got started eating them, the landline phone started ringing. They gave each other curious looks as to who it could be, when Greg answered it with his usual "Wilson/House residence, Greg speaking."

"Ahhh, Greg, hello, this is Elisabeth."

"Hey Lizzie, how's my best mother-in-law doing?"

"I am doing alright I guess, been run down the last few weeks. Probably my old age that has me like this."

"What is wrong?"

Once James and Allison heard this, they immediately went to the phone in the living room and hit the speaker button. They were interested themselves as to what is wrong.

"I am starting to feel like my legs aren't going to carry me much longer."

"Could is osteoporosis mom? You know that it runs in the family."

"No Allie darling, it isn't that. I don't know what it is actually, I called because I was wanting to set up an appointment with Greg to see if your team can diagnose me and get me fixed."

"No need to set up an appointment, just come in when you are in town next, and we will see you right away."

"I will be in town tomorrow night, so you can see me the next day after. I hope you have plenty of room for a crotchety old woman to sleep in? And be warned, I refuse to be asked questions about my health when I show up. The questions will be asked when I am in an exam room."

"Ok mom, we understand. One of us will get the guest room ready for you when you arrive."

"Thanks dear. I hope I am not intruding on anything at all?"

"No mother, you aren't, we were just finishing up getting the nursery ready. It's a good thing you are coming, you can help me out with making a list so I can take it to the various places and get a registry done up for my baby shower."

"Sounds good, at least it will distract me from worrying what is wrong with me. I will see you guys tomorrow night then, have a good night. Love you all."

"Love you mom."

"Love you Elisabeth."

"Love you Lizzie."

Once the conversation was done and all phones were put back where they belonged, James and Allison walked back into the kitchen all worried. Greg looked at them and saw the looks on their faces and went to them and gave them a hug. He kept them in his embrace for as long as he could, then let go. He then noticed the look on Allison's face. He knew she wasn't going to be hungry for quite some time. He grabbed her hand and started walking to the master bedroom. When it was reached, he opened the door and ushered her in, all the while James was walking behind them, knowing what Greg was going to do. It seemed right, having them both make love to her to keep her mind off of her mother for a while.

It was several years later that everyone finally figured out the dynamic that was the Wilson household. Everybody accepted it and welcomed it with open arms. Allison had her children, and one more after that. Life was as it always was there. Greg was still his snarky self. Allison was still head of the hospital with James as her equal. He helped her run the hospital and his own ward. They shared many nights in each others arms and many days yelling at each other and laughing with the kids, hanging out with friends and family. They were perfect for each other.

The End.


End file.
